Mistaken and Taken
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: Dracula is back and more determined to finish the Valerious line then ever, yes there are more of them! but now he has a case of mistaken identity on his hands... my first Van Helsing Fic. Please be nice. and please REVIEW! DracXOC, GabrielXOC OCXOC
1. Chapter 1: Taken

**A/N: this is my absolute first Van Helsing Fic... glows with anticipation SO BE NICE! **

**Alright the general story; Natalie and her family just moved into a new house in the heart of Transylvania little do they know that there is more tto this house than meets the eye and there are a few things that the previous owner _should_ have told them about it. This is a story of mistaken identity, fear, bavery, and love.**

**Okay now i'm done and ON WITH THE STORY**

**Enjoy!**

**Kairi's-Twin**

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Taken and Mistaken

Chapter 1; Taken

The young girl of seventeen screamed and her sisters, Sophie, 15 and Clarisse, 19, who shared the room with her, ran in.

"Natalie! What's wrong?" Claire asked frantically at the sight of her pale and frightened sister.

"N-N-Nosferatu!" she stammered, " outside the window!"

"Don't be silly Nat," that was Sophie, " there aren't any Vampires in this area any more. You know that, that's why mom and dad moved into this place. Though I wonder... why was that... oh, what was his name?" she glanced at Clair who had just finished checking the window and found nothing.

"Raphael Valerious." Clair supplied, she was good with names.

"Yeah him! I wonder why he was so eager to get rid of this place?"

"I'm telling you I saw a vampire it was sitting outside the window staring at me!" Natalie implored her sisters hoping that they would believe her or at least prove to her that she had been wrong, she desperately hoped for the second one.

"Nat, trust me there is nothing out there. Okay?" Clair said gently.

Natalie took some deep breaths to calm down, " you're right, Clair, it was probably just my imagination and my eyes playing tricks on me."

Once Nat had calmed down she and her sisters played chess. Then they told their parents good night and went to bed**.(A/n boring kids huh... but meh I like chess)**

Natalie couldn't sleep though. She couldn't stop thinking about vampires. The girl could have sworn she had seen one but Clair had looked and there had been nothing there. Still Nat couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. _Stop it!_ She told herself, _you are just nervous because it is your first week in a new house._ As Nat watched the moonlight dance fluidly across the ceiling she began to feel drowsy and slowly her eyes drooped shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

Some time later, at around two in the morning, the latch on the French doors leading to the girls' balcony opened. Three extremely beautiful women entered and went to stand around Natalie's bed.

"She is the one the master wants." Said the eldest bride, who wore an elegant and _very_ revealing midnight blue gown that went well with her long black locks.

"But why…" one of the others, a curvy brunette in deep purple, started but was interrupted by the first.

"Hush! You will wake her and she will wake the whole house. Besides I would not question the master if I was you… He won't take it well."

Nat moaned in her sleep and seemed on the verge of waking. The eldest bride, whose name was Selena, gently touched her finger tips to Natalie's forehead and the girl sank back into a deep sleep. Then Selena scooped Nat into her arms, the three of them transformed and took off through the open doors.

Sophie lay for several moments frozen in fear by what she had just seen and heard. Finally she worked up enough courage to run to the other end of the room and wake Clarisse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: alright end of first chapter... i know it is not my best but trust me it gets better. I thought about a cliffy but ... let's just say I have to work on my cliffy writting. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll try to post the next chapter after the may long weekend (this weekend). PLEASE REVIEW!!! don't crush my self-esteem!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken

**A/N; AHHHH! I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update!! please please forgive... If you do I will give you all TWO chapters this week I promise! I have just been super busy what with exams coming upi and my teachers are all giving LOADS of end of the year assignments grumble it is _SO NOT FAIR_ I mean we are all already freaking about exams but no... they need to increase my stress level to 7!! Okay I'm done... I know it isn't much of an excuse... again I am _SOOOO SOOOO SORRY!!!_**

**Here is you're first chapter of the week... Enjoy!**

**Kairi's Twin**

**XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZX**

Chapter 2: Mistaken

Natalie awoke in a room she had never seen before. The colours were some what disturbing, blood red and black with gold accents. It was elegantly furnished with an armoire, vanity, full length mirror, two arm chairs and a chaise. Many candles burned through out the room and gave off enough light that Natalie could see when she stood up that she was no longer wearing the matching sweats and tank top that she wore to bed. She was instead wearing a floor length forest green dress with delicate silver embroidery. After seeing all this she reacted the only logical way, with fear. In fact Nat was terrified out of her mind. '_Okay Nat just calm down,'_ she thought to herself, '_just breathe, nothing has happened to you yet. You are still in one piece. Just relax.'_

"Good evening." Said a sophisticated male voice from behind her. Nat gasped and spun around so fast that she almost lost her balance. A few feet away from her stood the most handsome man that Nat had ever seen, but something about him put her on guard.

"It is good to see you have awakened Natalie." He said with a strong Transylvanian accent. He was absolutely _gorgeous!_ His long raven black hair was held back in a gold clip, but several strands escaped to frame his face. His clothes were luxurious and all black but for some gold trim on the high collar of his jacket. They resembled old army fatigues. Those _eyes_…they seemed to draw Natalie's to them and …

'_Wait a minute! Did he just say my name?!'_ with that Nat broke free from her light trance like state. "Where am I? How did I get here? How do you know my name?" she demanded shakily.

He smiled a rather evil looking smile, "I know many things about you Natalie," he chuckled when he saw the look of fear on her face, "though I must say you have quite a scream."

At this Nat's face paled in fear as well as rage, "You were the one who was watching me the other night!" She accused, "Who are you vampire? And what do you want?!"

"What… a Valerious of seventeen who does not know who _I_ am? Could they really be getting so careless." He pondered.

This remark surprised Nat, "Whoa! Rewind for a minute. I am _not_ a Valerious. My last name is Madison."

Now the vampire, who was Dracula, was getting annoyed, "and yet you live in Valerious Manor which makes me think you are lying, my dear." The count hissed angrily, he did _not_ like to be lied to.

"Because I live in a house you automatically assume I am a Valerious?" Nat was shouting now, "My parents only bought that house a week ago from some guy named Raphael!"

"Curse that coward son of a bastard! Ten generations of his family die trying to vanquish me… one of them succeeded and he runs away with his tail between his legs!" Dracula muttered to himself.

"Well now that's all settled, I'll just be going now." Nat said as she tried to get around the prince of darkness to the door. The vampire heard this and took hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"You are not going any where Natalie because if I let you go you will tell someone about me and through an inevitable chain of events Rome will find out I am here. They will undoubtedly send a hunter to vanquish me. It is more annoying than anything else but I would prefer to avoid it for as long as possible, so welcome to your new home Natalie." He walked out the door with a smirk, closing and locking it behind him.

Soon after Nat started pounding on the door and screaming, "Let me out you monster! Let me go! PLEASE! Someone let me out!" She continued this for two hours before she broke down in hysterical tears on the hearth rug before the fire. That is where Selena found her the next evening in a deep exhausted sleep before gently scooping up the girl and putting her to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Okay that is Chapter 2! And Dracula is final present in the plot! What will happen to Nat? What happened to her sisters and what are they gonna do? what are Dracs plans for Nat?... you'll just have to read and find out ... won't you now!**

**Till later this week I wish you all the best;**

**Kairi's Twin**

**Oh Yeah and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter3:Questions and Answers

**A/N: Awww man guys... I'm sorry I kinda broke my promise about two chapters. but in this chapter you finally get to meet Raphael!(sigh) It's just exams have been so bad lately... the one today was AWFUL! so as a break from exams for me and a treat for you I will star working on chapter four almost imediately. I hope to have it up by... Friday or saturday next week. This is my first VH fan fic and I am already bad at updating!well in the imortal words of Carl "that doesn't seem like a good thing". But because you have all been soooo patient with me there may be a little surpise at the end of the chapter for you... or atleast in my author's note.(wink )now on with Chapter three. ENJOY!!**

**Kairi's-twin**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3; Questions and Answers

Several days after Nat had first been captured Selena had just finished checking up on the girl and she was worried. She may have been a vampire but she still had her mothering instincts. The senior bride went over the words she wanted to say in her head as she made her way to the master's study and knocked.

"Enter…" Came the smooth aristocratic voice from within. Selena slipped into the study closed the door quietly behind her.

"Selena, my senior bride this is a pleasant surprise, how may I help you my love?" Dracula said as he looked up from his papers.

Selena took a deep breath, thought she didn't nee to breathe, "Master… why do you keep this girl here? You said yourself it was certain that she is not a Valerious… why do you not release her?"

"Selena, my dearest, I can not release her. She would tell someone of our existence and it would get back to Rome, who would send someone to try and destroy us." He replied attempting to sooth his bride's anxiety.

"Yes but, My Lord, you could easily erase her memory of us could you not? Or is not it likely people would think she was hallucinating if we left her in the forest?" Selena implored, trying desperately not to upset him… she failed.

Dracula's eyes glowed slightly with annoyance and anger, "Why are you so eager to get rid of this girl, Selena?" The king of vampires growled.

"I am not master… but…" she faltered in the face of her master's temper as he interrupted.

"Then I do not see what the problem is. What is the matter?" He was practically shouting now.

Selena gave a resigned sigh and answered his question, "she is not eating master…we put the food in her room but she will not touch it. I even had Tasha, one of my maids, sit with her for a time, she either just sat and stared at the food or else she looked out the window. Whenever Tasha tried to initiate conversation Natalie either just stared blankly at her or if were a yes or no question she would shake or nod her head. I… I do not know what is wrong but it may be that she is suffering from depression and home sickness." She had been looking at her hands, which were folded together on her dress, now she looked up at her husband, "Did you have to be so harsh with her master? You were not exactly gentle when you told her that she could not leave… we could all hear her screaming and pounding…" Dracula was silent; Selena took it as a sign to continue, "Master please, it has been ten days since we brought her here. If we do not do _something_ she will starve." She pleaded with him.

Dracula thought for a moment, this was not something he had anticipated. "Very well, my love, when she awakens you and I shall speak with young Natalie, then we will decide on the best course of action." He gave her a small smile, though he was some what confused as to her concern for the girl. He was glad she was or he might have missed the problem completely.

"Thank you, Master, you are most kind." She bowed and left the room as quietly as she had come.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile in Rome…

It had taken Clarisse six days to get to Rome from Transylvania. She had heard that Raphael Valerious had run to Rome…well he would need more then some doddering old men in robes to protect him from _her_ wrath. Claire had found out that Raphael had _known_ about the vampires and now she was mad, because he had not warned them her sister was kidnapped… Claire refused to think Nat was dead. Claire had been in Rome for three days and it was now her fourth. She had now looked just about every where except Saint Peters. When she got there she told the priests that she was looking for Raphael Valerious and that it was of great importance that she find him, but she had been turned away, _'I thought the church was supposed to help those in need.'_ She thought dejectedly. She was about to return home and report to Sophie that no help was to be found when she saw a familiar figure enter the court yard.

"Raphael Valerious! I need to speak with you." She shouted and moved to block his path.

"What do you want? I am in a hurry." Said the rather plain looking Raphael as he attempted to move around her.

"You _will_ listen to me Valerious or God help me I may do something I will regret." Claire said vehemently unaware that they had an audience of two.

"Go away child I have no time fo-…" his reply was cut off by Claire slapping him across the face. He looked utterly shocked at first then his face began to take on a reddish hue, "What the Hell is wrong with you!" He shouted.

"You lying deceiving bastard! You _knew_ about those vampires and you sold my parents that house anyway!" she glared at him with tears in her eyes, "they took my sister! They think she is a Valerious. Who knows what they have done to her? She…" Claire choked out her next words, "she… could be…dead! And it is all your fault!" she emphasized this last statement by hitting the man before her some more.

"What do you want me to do? ... Your family is not my problem." Claire just stared at him in shock… then she snapped.

The young woman pulled out a dagger and lunged at him, "you fucking coward, you bastard, I'll kill you!" However before she could stab the last Valerious one of the men who had been watching grabbed her arm and with a gentle but firm hand wrestled the knife out of her hand and pocketed it. After this Claire sank to the ground sobbing in the down pour that had recently started. A small blond friar named Carl was applying pressure to a shoulder wound he had received trying to keep Raphael from stabbing Claire.

"You alright Carl?" asked the man who had taken Claire's blade in a gruff voice.

"Yes, yes…it isn't deep." Said the friar dismissively, "but you," he turned to Raphael, "you were going to stab a woman?" he looked shocked at that thought.

"She was trying to kill me! What was I supposed to do?" came his waspish reply.

"You are an experienced fighter Raphael… she is _not._" The older mans voice was full of scorn as his black duster flapped in the wind.

"How do you know whether she is experienced or not." The younger Valerious spat.

"Any one could see it… the way she held the knife was bad _and_ her stance was weak."

Mean while Claire's sobbing had increased in intensity, "Nat I am so sorry we didn't believe you…" she looked at the three men standing about her and pleaded, " Please, please help me… sh-she will die if we don't do something. If we are not already too late. I-I- I can not just leave her there…"

"Van Helsing… surely we can do _something_?" Carl said soulfully, he obviously felt for the girl's pain.

The monster hunter thought for a moment, "of course we will help you. I just have one question." Claire looked up at him from her position on the ground, "why are _you_ here? Why haven't your parents come to seek help?"

"Mother and Father don't know Nat is gone. They left to visit some of dad's old friends in England the night she was taken and they will not return for_ three_ weeks."

"Carl, inform the Cardinal of our mission and start packing provisions for the four of us." Van Helsing began as Carl ran off to do as her was told.

"Four?!" Raphael and Claire exclaimed simultaneously.

Van Helsing glared at Raphael and growled, "yes four, you created this mess and you are going to put it right! No matter how much of a bloody coward you are." Raphael opened his mouth to protest, "Would you like me to ask Cardinal Jinette what he thinks of the situation, come with us freely or have the Cardinal order you to come it makes no difference to me." Unfortunately his faith in the man in charge of the Order was miss placed.

"Uh excuse me…" Claire started hesitantly as she picked herself up off the ground, "Mr. Van Helsing?"

"yes miss…" he didn't smile but his eye were full of kindness this emboldened the teen.

"Clarisse Madison, but you can call me Claire. Mr. Van Helsing don't force him to come he will just begrudge it and be more of a hindrance than a help. Let God be judge of him." By this time Carl had returned with all the weapons and supplies they would need. The cardinal followed closely after him.

Cardinal Jinette frowned when he saw Claire, "Van Helsing do not tell me you actually believe this _child's_ insane story about Dracula returned from the dead! The girl needs a psychiatrist not a monster hunter!"

Claire glared daggers at the Cardinal, "I did not say it was _Dracula_ per say I said that vampires kidnapped my sister. From a house we bought from that man," she gesticulated towards Raphael, "He knew those vampires were about yet he told my family that the area was free of vampires _and_ werewolves. Generations of his family fought vampires and werewolves, they defended the innocent, but _he_ deliberately put us in danger and ran away like the coward he is!" she spat.

The Cardinals face began to colour from suppressed rage, "there she goes again! Insulting a member of one of the most honoured families in the whole history of the Order!"

"I heard it from his own mouth father he admitted it, Carl will back me." Van Helsing said through gritted teeth, Carl nodded fervently, "besides it is my job to help and protect innocents in need. This girl, Claire, she asked for my help and I intend to give it to her!" he was almost shouting by the end.

The Cardinal threw his hands up in exasperation, "what do I care? I am not your mother! Do what you want Gabriel. But I am telling you this is a waste of time. We have had not a single report of vampires from that area in the eight years since you vanquished Dracula!"

"Thank you for your opinion Jinette, now if you will excuse the three of us? We have very little time to lose." Van Helsing said glaring at the Cardinal before he turned and walked towards the stables. Claire just stood there and stared at Raphael who was staring after Van Helsing.

"I hope you can live with yourself if she dies!" She hissed at the last Valerious. Then the young woman turned and raced after Carl and the hunter.

They had been on the road maybe five minutes when Raphael caught up. He had clearly been doing some serious thinking, "You are right Van Helsing… I made this mess I should be the one to put it right… also the young girl." He took a breath, "What you said about my family, you were right… I am an absolute coward when compared to Boris or Velkan or even Anna." This last part was hushed and he looked rather ashamed of himself, "I have shamed and dishonoured my family, my ancestors, and myself but I hope I can begin to put that right. I am sorry, Claire, for the way I acted towards you it was callous and extremely rude. I can see how much your family means to you and that you care for them deeply indeed."

The nineteen year old did not say anything she just simply nodded. Raphael could tell he would have to do more that apologize to gain the young woman's trust. Van Helsing and Carl were also silent though they shared a look. The four of them then remounted and continued on their way in complete silence except for the sound of hoof beats and the wind blowing through the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter complete... If not on time (blushes slightly) Any who... make sure you guys tell me what you think of Raphael I want to make sure he came out the way I wanted him to.**

**Carl: (appears in the room some how and points an acusatory finger at KT) You stabbed me!**

**KT: Actually it was Raphael who did the stabbing. Wait a minuet! What are you doing here Carl?**

**Carl: (looks slightly offended) well I am you MUSE. Where else would I be?**

**KT:... DUH! in my head! And Carl don't make me remind you agian you are not my only muse... (mutters) one might say I have too many!**

**Carl: Stop trying to change the subject! the point is you had me stabbed in this chapter!**

**KT:(looks slightly confused) yeah... Soooo?**

**Carl: SO?(look of terror) that's foreshadowing! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME ARN'T YOU!!!**

**KT:o.0 WHAT??!! Who gave you that idea? (goes through a rather short mental list of suspects)**

**Carl: No one had to tell me! I am a genius after all I could see the signs! (he is being hysterical)**

**KT: Carl... calm down. I am NOT going to kill you. besides what reason could I _possibly_ have for killing you?**

**Carl:...**

**KT: My point exactly. You see I am _not_ going to kill you. though I do have a _reason_ for you being stabbed if you are ready listen.**

**Carl: (takes a deep breath and nods)**

**Suddenly...**

**Dracula: (who has been listening outside the door waltzes in)**

**kt: (blinks at the count) what now you are outside of my head too?**

**Drac: (smirks and turns to Carl with a sly look on his face) Let me explain it to you monk. **

**kt: (tries to shut Drac up but he covers her mouth... carl doesn't notice)**

**Carl: I'm a _friar_!**

**Drac: Whatever, sometimes in a story for the betterment of the plot certain tragedies must be fall a certain character...**

**Carl: (looks horrified) OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!(runs out of the room yelling hysterically)**

**Kt:(finally breaks out of Drac's hold)(yells after Carl) NO!! (sighs and glares at Drac) now just look what you've done!**

**Drac: (attempts to look innocent and fails miserabely) what?**

**KT: (shouting) DON'T GIVE ME THAT!! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!**

**Drac: I think exams are getting to you (voice and eyes suddenly become seductive) may be you should relax.**

**KT: (does not notice change in Drac) thanks to _you_ I can't. I have to go find Carl and convince him I am not going to kill him.**

**Okay guys... I have to go find Carl before he gets lost in the imaginary tropical rainforest out side my house and convince him he is not going to die. You know the drill REVIEW and maybe you can help cheer up Carl... and maybe you can save Dracula from having me sick my third muse on him for upseting my most sensitive muse (glares at said vampire and runs out of the room after Carl)**


	4. Chapter 4: Fear and Conversation

**A/N; OMFG!!!! I am so soo SOO sorry!!!! I have NO excuse for my super lateness!! I mean I finally got Carl to calm down but then Drac and my third muse couldn't agree on anything and result was having writter's block for like a month and a half!! Then I wrote like a couple paragraphs and then Drac and Carl got in to it again and I had to step in but then Carl wouldn't help me with the other two so I had writter's block again. Then I FINALLY got it finnished but my new Beta is really slow right now since his computer got taken away by his parents so I had to wait for it to be edited! but FINALLY IT IS FINISHED!!!! and I am posting it and again I am SOOOOO SORRY!!! please don't kill me because if you do the story will never end!!!**

**Anyways about this chapter... there are finally so subtle hints at pairings in this chapter... you might have already figured one out from chapter three! (hint hint) Also something I should have mentioned earlier is that Claire and Sophie are biological sisters and they are British, Natalie is Transylvanian like her mother. Oh and some one asked me if you are supposed to like Selena... yeah she and Natalie will become pretty good friends by the end I think.**

**Any way so on with the chapter and again I am REALLY REALLY SORRY** !!!!!

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4; Fear and Conversations

In the days since she was held against her will, Natalie's mind was thrown into a deep depression; she entered a most disturbing state of: crying, staring aimlessly out the window, and sleeping. They left food for her but she wouldn't eat. Maybe, she thought, if she didn't eat they would be forced to let her go or she would starve… she quickly dismissed that idea as ludicrous. If this vampire was who she thought he was… and it was _**just**_ possible, then what would he care if she starved? He would be more likely to just let her rot or use his power to _**convince**_her to eat. She thought it much too likely that he would end up turning her from a prisoner into a future bride. None of these options were the slightest bit appealing. Natalie could see no way out of her predicament and so sank further into depression.

Ten days after her capture Natalie found herself becoming desperate for an answer. Around noon she had all but given up hope, '_I should just kill myself and be done with it.'_ Seconds later the girl realized what she had just thought, '_Oh my God… No that is not an option what kind of a sick, sorry state am I in?! …. I can't give up. Clair and Sophie __**will**__ come for me, they will get help and rescue me. Besides who says I'm completely helpless! I could still find a way to escape on my own! Either way I will have to keep my strength up so I'll have to start eating again.'_ These thoughts were all very uplifting and the more she thought about it the less depressed she felt. Natalie resolved eat something the next time they brought food in to her. She would have to be careful though, after not eating for ten days or she could make herself sick. Maybe she would talk to that servant girl as well, _'what did she say her name was… Tasha that was it!'_ She had nothing better to do, so she picked a book from the shelf in her room and began to read. Soon after Natalie found she was unable to stay awake and fell asleep, the book tumbled to the floor next to the bed.

About an hour after Natalie woke up the next day Tasha came in as per usual with a tray of food. She was desperate to get this girl to eat _**something**_. After all mistress Selena was counting on her. She had sent Tasha in to try and cheer the girl up and encourage her to eat. "Good evenin' miss, and how are we feelin' today?" She greeted Natalie cheerfully out of habit, not really expecting an answer.

"I am feeling much better thank you Tasha." Natalie replied politely in hushed tones.

Tasha was slightly baffled by this as it was the first words Natalie had spoken since Tasha was sent to her five days ago. However she recovered quickly, "I brought you somethin' t' eat. You must be 'ungry." Her voice was calm but Tasha was excited to see that progress was being made; she was truly desperate to get the girl to eat something as her face was starting to look gaunt.

"Thank you… but I'm not really hungry." Natalie said, even though she had decided to eat she didn't want to make Tasha suspicious by changing her mind about eating so quickly. After all the maid might suspect that the girl was up to something and she would be right. It wouldn't bode well for her escape plan if the servant found out about Natalie's plan which wasn't fully formed as of yet but the concept was there.

"Please miss you must eat somethin'. You haven't eat'n anythin' in ten days! Please, Miss Natalie you must eat. Please?" Tasha pleaded.

Natalie was about to answer that 'fine yes she would eat something' when the door opened and the most beautiful woman Natalie had ever seen entered the room followed by the man she had first spoken to. When she saw him she forgot about the woman as her heart skipped a beat with anxiety.

Tasha was surprised that her master had come to see Natalie as he had put her mistress in charge of that but concealed her surprise and apprehension behind a calm manor. "Master… I was just tryin' to get Miss Natalie t' eat some breakfast!"

It was the beautiful woman who spoke next, "it is alright Tasha. We simply wish to speak to Natalie in private."

Tasha had been worried that the mistress was angry with her for not succeeding in her task, she had never angered easily but frustration could be misdirected at a certain unsuspecting servant. But the gentle way in which she spoke reassured the maid, "as you wish mistress, master." She replied with a curtsy and left the room quietly closing the door behind her.

Now both vampires turned towards Natalie. The man spoke first, "Good evening Natalie," he said in that amazing accent of his.

Natalie did not say anything. She just glared at him, carefully avoiding his eyes in an attempt to hide her fear and avoid any tricks he might have up his sleeve.

"Allow me to introduce myself, as I failed to do so when we last met. I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia." He gave a bow for effect. Natalie just gave a small nod in reply and tried to hide her newly heightened sense of fear. Her worst fears had been confirmed… she was prisoner to the most powerful vampire who had ever lived.

'_Didn't Van Helsing kill this guy?_' she thought but didn't say it out loud. She had always read that Dracula had a bad temper and a short fuse and she would rather not be on the receiving end of _**that**_.

The teenager took a moment to look the vampire king over, '_he looks exactly how I always imagined him… except more real. All I can say is Bram Stoker __**way**__ off on his description._' She mentally rolled her eyes; she was talking to herself in her head again.

"I don't believe you have met my senior bride." The count continued bringing Natalie out of her reverie, "This is Selena; she will be looking after you from now on with assistance from Tasha. Now Natalie, Selena has informed me that you are not eating. She has also informed me that my manor when we last spoke may have been a little harsh…" then Natalie interrupted which frustrated the vampire lord to no end as he really _**hated **_apologizing to _**anyone **_even his brides knew to very rarely expect an apology.

"_**Harsh**_! Are you crazy? First you kidnap me and you have the nerve to get mad at me and accuse me of lying. Then when I prove to you that I'm not lying you say that I _**can't **_go home and lock me in a room where I am left to scream myself hoarse! Then to top it all off you completely ignore me and fail to realize that being trapped in here would drive any normal human being to the brick of insanity!" the teen yelled as she glared at the, she thought, arrogant Prince of Darkness.

The count took a deep breath and counted to ten to maintain his clam then continued, "I am sorry you feel that way Miss Madison and I … _**apologize**_ for any hard ships you may have suffered these past ten days on my account." This was said through gritted teeth as he concluded his rehearsed apology, God how he hated apologizing. "Now if you ladies will excuse me I have some business to attend to. Oh and Selena, my love? Make sure Natalie eats something, you have my permission to use _**whatever **_means necessary." As he said this last part he sent his favourite bride a significant look meant only for her but Natalie also caught its meaning, before out the door closing it with a sharp click. For a moment all was silent in the room while its occupants studied each other. Natalie was nervous as she watched the vampiress trying to remember if Tasha had ever said anything about her mistress. Other than making it completely obvious that she was devoted to her vampire mistress.

At the same time Selena was trying to figure out the best way to deal with Natalie's unwillingness to eat. She decided it was best to give Natalie an option. "So, Natalie," the bride began in a calm voice, "will you eat now or will I have to… _**convince**_ you?" Selena asked making her meaning clear.

"Oh no… uh… that's alright I'll eat on my own." She quickly assured the vampiress, "I'm feeling much better today."

Selena surprised Natalie by smiling, "good, I really would prefer for it to be your choice to eat. My lord, as you may have realised, has no real preference he just wants you to be well." Selena could tell the teen did not believe this last statement. The young woman just nodded in reply. This made Selena chuckle. "You need not fear me young one." She said gently, "my only concern is for your well being… as my master's guest of course."

At this time Natalie had picked up a piece of toast and was spreading strawberry jam across it, "I am not afraid." She replied with determination in her British accent. She then folded the piece of toast in half and ate it.

"You are a very good actress my dear, but you will need more than that to fool my master. Your heart beat tells the true story. We both heard how it sped up when the master entered the room."

"You have to admit though our first conversation was far from pleasant. Just because he makes me anxious does not mean I am afraid. I should think vampires would make anyone nervous." Natalie pointed out knowing full well she was lying. She _did_ fear Dracula but for some reason not as much as she had expected.

Selena was silent for a moment. She studied the girl as she took another piece of toast, spread it over with jam, folded it and slowly ate it. "Now that you are eating my master has decided that you will now be allowed to wander about the castle. However for your own safety there are a few things I must warn you about. Firstly be wary of my sisters, my fellow brides. They are not quite as human as I am and much more possessive of the master. Tread carefully around them especially Alina she is the most possessive as well as mean spirited."

"Just out of curiosity… how many of you are there?" Natalie ventured.

The eldest bride gave a small smile and answered, "There are three of us me, Alina and Aria. Now, when out and about you must watch for the Dewergi, they are small dwarf looking creatures, they should not harm you as my master has forbidden it but I suggest you try to stay out of their way. They can be extremely vicious at times, and if you come across the werewolves just be sure to give them their space."

"w-werewolves?" Natalie stuttered as her voice raised a couple octaves.

"Do not worry they are well trained, but they tend to get irritable and unless you are experienced in dealing with them it is just best to give the master's pets their space."

Natalie nodded tiredly though her fears were not entirely assuaged and attempted to stifle a yawn but Selena noticed this.

"For now though you should rest. I am sure you are tired, Tasha will bring you breakfast when you wake up. Just pull the rope next to the bed and she will come serve and help you dress. Your dinner will be served at seven." After this Selena bid the girl good night and went to feed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Transition to Claire and company…..

It had taken the four of them four to return to Valerious Manor. Claire used her key to unlock the door and she led them into the entrance hall. "Sophie! I'm back and I brought help!" Claire shouted. The manor was extremely quiet too quite for anyone's comfort. "Sophie?" There was no answer, "something is wrong." The eldest sister whispered just loud enough for her companions to hear. At this Van Helsing readied his automatic cross bow; Raphael unsheathed his silver laced sword.

"Lead the way Claire," Van Helsing instructed, "We have you covered."

Claire nodded and proceeded up the stairs. The girl led her companions through the house calling for her sister. They looked in the armoury, the girls' room, their parents study and every where else Claire could think to look. Finally they entered the library and Claire called out again, "Sophie Marie Madison, this is _**not **_funny!" Then to all of their surprise they heard a quiet voice from the rafters.

"Claire is that really you?" They looked up and saw a young girl straddling a ceiling beam and looking down at them. She looked pale and frightened.

"Sophie! What happened? How did you get up there?" Claire asked trying to stay calm as slight anxiety crept into her voice.

"Claire I'm scared. I climbed up here but now I can't get down and I was so scared that they would come back and find me!" The last part confused Claire but she would ask about that later.

Raphael remembered meeting Sophie. She had been full of energy and was absolutely fearless in exploring the whole manor from tower to dungeon. For some reason he could not fathom Raphael could not stand to see her frightened and he felt he would do whatever he could to make sure that she felt safe.

He stepped forward to speak to the youngest Madison, "It is alright Miss Madison, you can jump, I'll catch you." His voice was gentle but firm and his accent gave it a somewhat soothing quality.

"I can't do it I'm scared! What if I miss?"

"Yes you can," he reassured, "trust me, I'll catch you." The girl still hesitated, "I promise I will not drop you."

The girl fidgeted and muttered to herself seemingly talking herself around to what needed to be done. When she spoke her voice was quiet and very shaky, "Okay, I'm going to jump now." She closed her eyes and slide off the ceiling beam. She gave a small squeak of fear before Raphael caught her bridal style. The young woman gave him a weak smile as he gently placed her on her feet.

"On my God! Sophie are you alright? What happened? What the bloody hell were you doing up there in the first place?!" Claire had, by this point, all but lost her cool.

"Claire, relax. I am fine; I don't even have a scratch." The youngest sister seemed much braver now that she was not twenty-five feet above the ground, "let me catch my breath and then I will tell you what happened. Who are your friends?" She asked momentarily changing the subject.

Claire took a few deep breaths to help her regain her calm. "Right, Sophie I would like you to meet Gabriel Van Helsing and Friar Carl. They heard about our dilemma and offered their assistance and you've already met Mr. Valerious."

"Miss Madison how many times must I ask you to please call me Raphael?"

"Until I have to stop asking you to call me Claire." She replied pertly, "you call me by my first name and I will call you by yours."

Van Helsing stepped in before the two could start bickering as they had been for most of the trip. "Now Miss Sophie, perhaps you can enlighten us as to what took place here in your sister's absence?"

"Yes what on earth scared you so badly that you had to hide in the rafters?" Carl looked nervous as he considered the possible suspects.

"Vampires of course!" she stated matter-of-factly and looked at her sister, "it was the same ones Claire, except there were only two this time. The brunette and that platinum blond."

Claire frowned in worry but Carl asked the important question before anyone else. "What did they want though?"

Sophie hated to be interrupted. Carl, of course, didn't know this but she glared at him anyway. "I was getting to that. Anyways it was two days ago when they came, it was miserably cloudy both days so they were able to be out side. They were only here part of the first day and the night. They must have been here for Natalie's things because I remember the brunette saying 'Let's just get the brat's stuff and get out of here' and the blond was worried about someone she called 'the master' hearing but the brunette, I think her name was Alina, told her not to be silly. Oh and the blonde's name was Aria I remember that too."

This is where Van Helsing jumped in with a question of his own, "Did they say where they were going?" his interruption caused the girl to scowl.

Sophie thought about that for a moment, "no the brunette just said that they should get back to the castle they did not say a name. But the fact that they were here for Natalie's things means she is probably still alive!... Right?" she asked the hunter looking hopeful.

"Yes there is a very good chance of that" Van Helsing answered, then thought to himself, '_but for how long'_

Raphael was obviously thinking something similar, "we should all get some rest in preparation for tomorrow, but first miss Sophie and I will go down to the kitchen. After all she has not eaten for three days."

Claire agreed immediately but Sophie was confused, "what is happening tomorrow?" she inquired.

It was Van Helsing who answered, "Tomorrow we look for your sister." Raphael nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: SO that was it once again soo SORRY!! I really didn't mean for this to take soo long!! My other chapters will take longer since now school has started my parents will only let me write on the weekends but I will try to update soon!**

**Drac: that is such a lame excuse**

**KT: (glares death at him... too bad he is already dead!) Shut up it is partly your fault it took so long! this story is not all about you.**

**Drac: (smirks) well maybe it should be**

**KT: well sorry to burst your bubble but that is not going to happen!**

**Drac:( eyes glow hypnotically) I think it will ( walks towards KT and corners her)**

**KT: (closes her eyes) Back off Bat breath! that won't work with me!**

**Drac: so then why are your eyes closed? (smirk)**

**KT: I am warning you Vlad! (Dracula doesn't pay attention and keeps coming) Fine you asked for it! GABE !!! A LITTLE HELP HERE PLEASE??**

**Gabriel(AKA muse #3): (runs into the room and skids to a stop) What's going on here? (quirks an eyebrow at what he sees)**

**KT: just get him off me please? before he monopolizes the plot via mind control!**

**Gabe: (some how manages to tie up the Count) I knew it was a mistake to leave you unsupervised! I stepped out for one minute to buy ... never mind.**

**KT: (looks suspicious) Gabe what did you buy?**

**Gabe: (shifty eyes) noooothing...**

**KT: Bull Shit I can see right though that! (holds out hand) empty your pockets!**

**Gabe: (looks really guilty and hands over a box of bullits for his pistol)**

**KT: (examines the box) Ultra-Violet bullits?! I told you NO MORE TRYING TO KILL VLAD!! HE IS A MUSE TOO! God knows my writting for Dracula would suck with out him. ( looks around) Where is Carl?**

**Drac: (whistles and looks at the ceiling)**

**KT: (gives him a look) What did you do to him this time!?**

**Drac: (looks surprised) who me?**

**Before KT can answer banging comes from the closet.**

**KT: Oh real mature! you're like 450 ! try acting your age not your shoe size! ( goes to the closet and opens the door, Carl stumbles out) Carl are you okay?**

**Carl:... (looks a little scared) yes...**

**KT: How many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on Carl!! (spins towards VH) Put that stake away! GOD you too are going to drive me INSANE! Carl is the only one here who behaves! Can't you guys come to a truce or something? for the sake of the story PLEASE!!!???**

**Okay while I continue to try and work something out... please REVIEW!!! maybe you can convince Gabe and Drac to give it a rest!**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's Twin**


	5. Chapter 5: Exploration and Revelations

**A/N; Yeah! another chapter... this one also took longer than I wanted, but it also ended up longer than any of my previous chapters! Gabriel and Dracula have finally come to a grudging peace (smiles) lets hope it lasts. Okay just an fyi on my brides. 1) Nationality; Selena - Transylvanian, Aria - American but not southern (probably some tourist Vlad thought it might be fun to have as a bride), and Alina... lets make her French becuase it's never been done before (that I know of). Oh and before I forget... Tasha (incase my writting of her accent is confusing) is... well I'm not sure what accent it is but if you have ever seen the movie the Secret Garden, listen to the maid, that is what Tasha's accent is supposed to be like. The pairing should be more blatanly obvious in this chapter but just in case I will list them at the end.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you guys ROCK! and a special thanks to my faithfuls; Elwyndra, Dr.Lust, and Shoysrocks. You guys really make my day.**

**Oh and before I forget as I have for EVERY other chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gabriel, Vladislaus, Jinette, or Carl or any other Ideas or characters from Van Helsing.**

**Okay I think that's it noe On with the chapter - enjoy**

**K.T.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5; Exploration and Revealing Revelations

Early the next morning everyone was making their preparations for the first day of searching. Claire and Sophie were in the armoury looking for weapons that they could use. So far Sophie had chosen a rapier and some silver throwing knives, glad that she had opted for fencing lessons rather than violin. Claire was studying knives, pistols and throwing stars when Van Helsing came into the armoury. He scanned the weapon's racks for a while, then seeming to sense another presence in the room, looked up to see Claire deep in thought as to her weapon choice. He walked over and looked over her shoulder at the weapons the young woman was considering his gaze traveled over her choice of out fit for the 'hunt', it was very similar to Anna's except that her shirt was dark blue, her corset a lighter blue and she wore a long coat like his over top, he also noticed the cross bow already sitting at her feet.

"You should take the knives." he suggested, "unless… are you a good shot with a pistol?"

Clair glanced up at the hunter, "I thought you said I did not know how to use a knife," she said with her arms akimbo, "and no I have never used a pistol before but I am an average shot with a long bow or cross bow."

"I never said you did not know how to use a knife." the knight of the Holy Order defended, "what I said was that your grip was wrong and your stance needed adjustment…" then he noticed that she was smiling and realized that she was teasing him. He smiled crookedly back, "here let me show you." He picked up a silver dagger and showed her the proper way to grip its hilt. "You want to hold it firmly, when you tried to… _**dispose**_of Raphael your grip on the knife hilt was too loose. That is why it was so easy for me to take it from you." Claire gave it a try, it turned out that she learned quickly, "good, that is much better. As for your stance, you want your feet a shoulder width apart. Yes just like that, and you want your knees slightly bent." She tried, "not quite so bent… there you go." Gabriel continued to instruct her in basic knife fighting until the others came and told them it was time for them to get started.

They saddled up their horses and rode toward Castle Frankenstein which was the first place they were going to look for clues as to the third sister's location. At one point they ended up walking as they searched for and signs of werewolves, whom, Van Helsing said, served Dracula. For now the hunter was almost certain that the vampire responsible for the young woman's disappearance was in fact the king of vampires himself, returned from the dead, how though Van Helsing was not exactly sure. Carl was trudging along with Van and Claire in front, Raphael and Sophie behind. He was muttering about all the dead underbrush and how it kept giving him large scratches. At one point during their walking Carl broke a rather large dead branch that gave him the deepest angriest looking scratch yet, but which as this happened released another dead tree branch that swung forward and smack the poor unsuspecting friar on the derriere causing Carl to scream in fright, go flying and land face first on the ground. The others tried not to laugh as both Claire and Van Helsing helped the poor, frightened friar to his feet explaining patiently that the only thing that had 'attacked' him was a tree and nothing more.

Sophie thought it was hilarious, "I never knew trees could fight back!" she was then over come with a fit of giggles that not even a disapproving look from her eldest sister could stop.

Raphael chuckled, "Are you alright Carl?"

"_**I**_ am fine I'm not so sure about my pride." huffed the extremely embarrassed friar.

When they got to castle Frankenstein they split into two groups. One consisting of Carl, Van Helsing, and Sophie and the other consisting of Raphael and, to her disappointment, Claire. The first group would search the east side of the castle and group two would search the west. Sophie had high hopes that they would find Natalie here the others had some what more realistic expectations. There was no way that Dracula would remain this close to the family of the girl he had abducted.

Claire and Raphael walked through the corridors together looking for clues and not speaking. Raphael watched the girl he was working with, he realized that he truly regretted that she seemed to despise him. First of all it made things harder for everyone else, as the two of them had argued no fewer than four times since they had arrived at Valerious manor, and secondly it made it harder for him to make amends to his family and the girls'.

He sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to try, once again, to patch things up, "Clarisse… I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I realize that the way I acted was unacceptable and I understand your being upset with me but perhaps… we could start again?"

Claire turned to the, probably, last Valerious and studied his face for a moment. She saw nothing but sincerity there besides, he _**had**_ come back to help. True he had needed a little encouragement but, wouldn't she if a vampire was trying to wipe her out? "Yes we may, I am afraid I may have miss judged you, but I believe starting over is a very good idea." they shook on it and continued there search.

It was Natalie's first day of exploring castle Dracula so she was pretty much just wandering aimlessly about the fortress. At around eight in the evening after she had had her supper she happened to wander around the corner and spot two beautiful women. A brunette and a platinum blond, these she guessed were the other brides and she tried quietly slip away unnoticed.

No such luck, for the blond happened to at that moment turn around and spot her, "oh look it is the master's little guest."

Natalie swallowed nervously, "hello, um… I'll just go explore in this direction." and turned to go back the way she had come but the brunette was there already.

"What is your hurry? We just want to become better acquainted. _**I**_ am Alina and this is my sister, the youngest bride, Aria." the blond smiled. Alina kept coming towards Natalie. For each step the bride took the girl took an equivalent step back.

"Natalie Madison… pleased to meet you," then she added nervously, "but I think I should go now." as she said this, the young woman bumped into the bride behind her. Aria quickly hooked Natalie's elbows from behind making escape impossible. As Alina continued forward Natalie began to struggle against her captor's hold but it was no use, the only way she was getting away from Aria was if the vampire released her and that did not seem likely.

The hungry look in Alina's eyes as she came nearer the now very frightened teenager sent chills running down Natalie's spine, "what do you want?" she practically yelled at the advancing bride.

Aria was the one who answered her voice was light, breathy with excitement, it had an American tinge to it, "don't worry Natalie, we just want to get to know you." she giggled.

"That's right. We just want a taste," the middle bride was now just inches away from the captive girl and had brought her hand up to grasp the girl's chin, "it will not hurt, I promise." She crooned with an evil smile as she tilted Natalie's head back to expose her neck. The vampiress' fangs elongated and her eyes turned a haunting shade of lilac.

Natalie's heart pounded in her chest as the brunette's fangs drew nearer to the exposed tender flesh of her throat. '_Oh God, oh God, this is it I am so dead. I just hope she makes it quick and painless._'

Vladislaus Dragulia was sitting in his study taking a short break from paper work when he noticed the discording sound of a rapidly beating heart. He frowned slightly as a moment later it sped up to an almost panicked beat. Suddenly he realized whose heart it must be, he immediately stood and transported himself to the area of the castle from which the beating had originated. This sounded like trouble and he bet its name was Alina.

Just as Natalie had resigned herself to being vampire chow a voice rang out. One that she _**never**_ thought she would actually be glad to hear.

"Alina! Aria! That is enough!" the Count snapped startling his two brides.

Aria immediately released Natalie as if she had been burned. Alina spun around to face her master and sire. "Master! I did not see you there… we were just having a little fun with the human we were never going to harm her at all."

The Count's tone was icy, "Good, make sure it stays that way." Then he added silently to his bride, '_I mean it Alina, you are not to touch her… I can see right through your lies._'

She fiend indifference "come Aria we have better things to do with our time than play with silly mortals." As she passed Natalie saw the middle bride bear her fangs at her! She was sure that Dracula had not seen it or else he would not have been happy with this obvious threat and show of defiance.

After the brides had left Dracula turned his full attention to the extremely frightened young woman before him. "Are you alright, Miss Madison?" She was so pale! Perhaps Alina had bitten the girl after all.

"I… I…I am… not sure… maybe I…should…" the girl swooned and she dropped in a dead faint, the Count however was able to catch her before she hit the stone floor and damaged herself.

He looked at the unconscious girl and decided it would be best if her returned her to her rooms and left Tasha to care for her. As he carried the girl's limp form toward the guest wing he studied her more closely than he had during their first two meetings. He had always realized that she was attractive. With her fiery red hair and freckles that gave her a some what innocent look which, he remembered, was offset by her eyes. Her wonderfully rich emerald coloured eyes. There was something else that had caused the Count pick Natalie over her sisters, a certain… spirit he found irresistible. He remembered his first glimpse of it up close, when he had been apologizing; he recalled how her eyes had seemed to burn with her righteous anger. If the count had not known better he would have said that they had taken his breath away, but he must have been mistaken. He could feel nothing, it must have been ghosts of feelings he had once had as a human.They reached Natalie's room in the guest wing. Dracula had sometimes wondered why they had a guest wing, seeing as he always entertained his loyal 'courtiers' at his palace in Budapest. He called for Tasha with his mind and she momentarily joined them.

"You called master?"

"Yes, I need you to take care of Miss Madison… she has had a bit of a fright."

Tasha gasped when she saw the girl's pale unconscious form, "my goodness! What happen'd? She certainly doesn't look very well."

By this point Dracula had lain the girl gently on the bed, "my two younger brides were having some fun at Miss Madison's expense. I believe Alina to be the initiator and I will be speaking with her presently. Tasha I want you to look after her until she is well."

"Yes master of course!"

Dracula left thinking that he would have to make it quite clear to his other two brides that his guest was _**not to be harmed**_.

Approximately half and hour later Natalie came round. There was cool cloth draped across her for head, she could see Tasha was busy with some thing on the vanity. As Natalie sat up the maid turned back towards her patient.

"Ah, you're awake I see. How are we feeling? From what the master told me you've 'ad quite a fright."

Natalie nodded, "I never thought I would be glad to see the Count, but it was certainly a relief when he showed up!"

"'Ere you go Miss, some nice hot soup will make you feel right in a jiffy."

"Thanks Tasha… hey do you know where the library is? I think I would like to take a look after I finish this."

So Tasha gave the young woman directions as to how to reach the main library, Natalie was amazed to here that there was more than one.

It took the teenager all of five minutes to find the main library. When she got there she was amazed at the size of the huge double doors and the detail of the carvings that covered them, some of which were not very pleasant but as a whole the effect was stunning. After a while the girl decided to try the doors though they looked too big for someone her size to move. Surprisingly they opened rather easily with only the smallest creak from the ancient wood. She closed them quietly behind her and turned to observe the Count's main library. She gasped in awe at the sight before her. Nowhere had she ever seen so many books in her life! Not ever her grandfather ever had so many and he was an avid collector.

"Mein Gott," were the first words out of her mouth. She moved into the heart of the library as if in a dream, running her fingers gently over the spines of the books, lovingly caressing them.

Dracula was immediately aware that he had human company, as he had heard their heart beat at the door. He listened as the door creaked slightly as it opened, he hoped it was not one of the servants come to disturb him, as he had just finished dealing with his younger two brides and felt he needed some time to relax. The human visitor gasped in awe, which immediately gave away who it must be. He heard an exclamation of awe that made him smile a little in amusement. Mein Gott was German; he had not known that his guest could speak German. He seemed to learn something new about her every time he saw her.

As she wandered through the library, unknowingly watched by the Count, she became more and more awed at the sheer number of books. "Mein Gott," she whispered reverently again, "I have never seen so many books in my life, nor I would bet has Großvater."

"It is grand is it not?" commented the Count whom had appeared behind her. He took great pride in his libraries they had been the work of centuries.

"Yes, indeed it is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen! My grand father would have given anything to possess such a collection." she was so in awe of her surroundings she did not quite realise that she had just paid the Count a compliment, one he was more than glad to receive.

"Well, being immortal does give one quite a bit of free time, I have been building this library since I was human." he seemed to reminisce for a moment, "you are more than welcome to use any of the libraries of course. Selena is the only one of my brides who ever comes in here so I do not think the others will bother you."

The girl was now studying the wooden floor beneath her shoes, "Count, about before with Alina…" she hesitated then looked up into his face, "thank you… you saved my life and so… thanks." as she finished saying this a blush crept into her cheeks.

The vampire king was surprised by this comment… true he had saved her life but he had never expected her to thank him, "you are quite welcome Miss Madison," he said as he studied her with his hands clasped behind his back, " now if you will excuse me? I have some business to attend to and you I believe would like to look around." The girl nodded her mind immediately back on the plethora of literature around her.

As the Count walked towards his study he pondered what he had learned. Natalie loved books. A love she had, apparently, learned from her grandfather, on her mother's side. He had learned from her mind that the two of them were very close. He had also discovered that her sisters were not actually her sisters nor was her father her biological father yet she loved them all as if they were. He had caught flashes of memories; good and bad. All he had gathered about her real father was that he had died when she was seven and that she had witnessed this, the poor child. As he pondered all of this the Count realized to his own amusement that he found this young woman fascinating as well as beautiful.

'_You are falling for her'_ said the voice in his head. He just shook his head and dismissed the thought as preposterous. After all he was _**hollow**_.

A few days later Natalie wandered down some stairs and found herself in the den of Dracula's pet werewolves. She tried to sneak quietly back up the stairs but was noticed by a young black and silver-grey wolf, who bounded over. The young woman froze in fear as she saw him coming at her! The young wolf skidded to a stop about three feet from the girl and snuffled as his tail began to wag furiously and he sniffed her hair, face, and shoes. Some of Natalie's fear dissipated as this occurred, though she was still very nervous, fearful memories hindering her from trusting this young pup. Dracula and his eldest bride stood on the ceiling and watched this scene unfold, neither of them concerned as to the pup's conduct. The young wolf, called Erik, sensed the girl's fear and cautiously nuzzled her hand affectionately, _**he**_ wanted to _**play**_! The nervous girl laughed a little at this puppy's antics and slowly, somewhat nervously put out her hand to stroke the fur on his neck. She was surprised at its texture.

"You are so soft! And kind of… cute!" she smiled a little as the pup's tail wagged faster. Erik reminded her of her grandfather's dog Ramaduke and his favourite spot. So she experimentally scratched behind Erik's ears. In response the wolf pushed his head against her hand so that, as a result, she scratched harder and gave a moan of enjoyment at the sensation.

Natalie giggled, "I think if you wag your tail any harder it will fall off!" in response to this Erik licked her face, "eww, gross, keep your tongue to yourself." she said as she wiped of her face on the sleeve of her shirt.

Selena smiled at this, "she gets on well with Erik, does she not my lord?"

"Yes, my love, she does indeed." the count looked slightly puzzled however, "I am beginning to think that this girl will never cease to astound me; I was reading her mind before. Her father seems to have been killed by a werewolf and the poor girl was there to witness this. Yet she seems, as you pointed out, to be getting on well with our young friend." Selena glanced towards him surprised then looked back towards Natalie. At this point Erik had found a bone and dropped it at the young woman's feet. Natalie knew what he wanted but she was not sure she wanted to touch it. The pup whimpered in anticipation. So she, reluctantly, picked up said bone and threw it to the other side of the room. Erik took off like a shot to retrieve it.

"I see you have met Erik." Selena had appeared behind Natalie who was not startled as she was starting to get used to it.

"Yes, he is not so bad for a werewolf. I never thought of werewolves as playful before!"

"Erik is still a puppy but it is true that werewolves are largely misunderstood. Erik's pack was devastated by human hunters, only he and his mother survived." Selena pointed out a she-wolf with beautiful fur of mixed shades of brown, "his mother was badly wounded. The Master took them in and had her nursed back to health. After that she offered her service to the Master. Some werewolves are bitter and attack humans wishing for others to feel their agony, but mostly werewolves would rather leave humans alone."

"I never realized that it could be so complicated… do you come down here much?"

"We each have out favourites among the wolves but, we try to treat them all equally. They are like pets and friends to us rather than servants and slaves, as they are so often painted."

The girl nodded her understanding, "indeed, I see what you mean, and they do not act at all like I have heard. It is too bad that not many more people know the truth."

The bride nodded in agreement, "and as you can see they are not forced to work for the Master. Some of them do have less self-control so the Master does need to exhibit a _**certain**_ amount of control over them."

Natalie looked timid as she asked her next question, "what about Velkan Valerious?" she glanced nervously at the bride.

"How do you know that? I am not angry I am simply curious."

"Well I have been in the library for three days now…" she started.

Selena finished her sentence, "and you were curious about the family that you were, supposedly, a part of that caused you to be kidnapped. That is understandable… now back to your question. Velkan Valerious was a special case. Keep in mind I can not fully answer you, only the Master truly knows what happened, and I only know what he has told me. Prince Velkan _**needed**_ to be controlled because he had what other wolves call wilderness syndrome. That is when a human is bitten and they fight the transformation until their wolf side forces all control out of their mind, it is like the equivalent of rabies in werewolves. Velkan had to be controlled or he would have wreaked havoc all over. Though I suspect it may have had something to do with the fact that he was a Valerious as well." The teen gave the vampiress a questioning look. "As you probably know my Lord was at one time a Valerious himself."

"Yes, when he was alive but he was killed, made a deal with the devil and was given a new life."

"That is correct and he had a very good reason, but that is not my story to tell. His family renounced him for what he had become. He was not even given a chance to prove himself, to show what kind vampire he chose to be. They vowed to destroy him and labelled him as evil. It was shortly after this that the Master began to lose his humanity. He has been at war with the Valerious ever since.

The young woman looked thoughtful; Dracula wondered what she was thinking, then as if in answer to his question she spoke, "I can understand his anger at not being given a chance. But it does not sound as if he did much to refute their charges either, just because some one calls you a monster does not meant you have to act like one." At this point Erik, who had been wrestling with another puppy over the bone, returned to drop it at Natalie's feet again; she picked it up and gave it a toss.

"I am going to go visit with some of the wolves, excuse me."

The girl nodded, "I will just stay here with Erik." Selena noticed that Alina was also there, whispering to her favourite werewolf. Selena decided it would be best if she kept an eye on them.

Erik was just returning from Natalie's last throw, when the girl heard a growl on her left. Coming towards her, at full speed, was a huge werewolf. Suddenly Erik was there, he leapt up to fasten his jaws about the older wolf's neck, trying to protect his new friend, and clawed at him. The two fought for several moments as Selena watched in worry knowing it was too dangerous to get close but seeing Natalie frozen in fear wanted to help her. She glanced about the room for the Master; he would put and end to this! Then Erik gave a loud yelp of pain and was thrown against a nearby wall by the larger wolf, which now turned his great pale green eyes back towards the terrified young woman and one of his large paws to strike. Natalie screamed and threw her arms up to shield herself from the inevitable blow, but it never came. There was a loud crack like a whip and Natalie opened her eyes, which had been tightly squeezed shut, to see… the Count standing between her and the attacking werewolf holding a whip in one hand, he looked extremely angry.

"You will not harm her." he commanded, the wolf continued to growl aggressively its large eyes still on Natalie. Dracula cracked the whip just inches from the wolf's head; it flinched slightly and turned its eyes towards his eyes towards his master, "Enough Asher! She is not to be harmed, and you are not to attack anyone with out my permission." the wolf growled again and again the whip cracked. This time the wolf whimpered and lay flat on his stomach in submission. Once Natalie glanced nervously at the wolf to make sure it was safe she raced over to see if Erik was okay. Dracula watched from where he stood secretly concerned for brave young wolf. Selena was already going over his wounds. Erik whimpered and wagged his tail a little as the girl approached.

"Is he going to be alright?" the young woman's voice was filled with concern.

The bride quickly reassured her, "he should be fine in a few days, once he has had some rest and medicine. Werewolves are fast healers but it takes them longer to heal wounds from another wolf."

Natalie looked relieved and knelt down next to her young defender, "thank you Erik, for saving my life. You were very brave." then she gently kissed the pup on the nose.

"Selena I will see to Erik's treatment, perhaps you should return Natalie to her quarters." Dracula had walked over to see about the young wolf's care and to access Natalie's condition after such an ordeal.

"Yes Master, I will see to Natalie's well fare personally." Selena bowed slightly and gently took Natalie by the elbow to lead her out. As they passed Asher he gave a low growl at Natalie. Selena turned to glare into his eyes and after a few moments the wolf slunk off.

The eldest bride returned Natalie to her room with a short explanation to Tasha as to what had taken place. A few moments later Selena entered the parlour that was where the brides spent their time together; she knew this was where she would most likely find her sisters. She particularly wished to find Alina before the master did. Aria and Alina were talking of their feeding conquests last month.

"Alina this must stop!" Selena said knowing that her sister would know of what she spoke.

"I do not know of what you speak, my sister." was her reply, apparently she had decided to play innocent.

"You know exactly what I am talking about… Asher!"

The younger bride looked bored, "what has he done this time? I keep telling him he must learn to control that temper…"

"Stop this!" the elder bride interrupted, "I saw you speaking to him only moments before he attacked Natalie. I am telling you; stop this before you cross the line with the Master! I am worried what he may do if you continue this defiance."

"Oh please! Over some mortal brat, she is not even very attractive!" Alina sneered.

"Very well, believe what you wish," the eldest bride replied resignedly, "but remember I warned you."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say." was the middle bride's dismissive answer.

Selena picked up the book she had been reading and sat as far away from her treacherous sister as possible. Aria looked genuinely surprised that Alina would do such a thing, and against the Master's orders!

Half an hour later the Count entered the room. All three of them could sense his anger but his face looked perfectly calm.

"Alina, I would like to speak with you…alone." As Selena got up to leave the room he made a silent enquiry as to Natalie's well being. Selena replied that she had left the girl with Tasha and that the teen seemed to be coping with it rather well. One the others were gone Dracula turned to Alina, his fury showing in his eyes, "I thought I made myself _**very**_ clear that this was to stop!" his voice was hard; he had turned to look out the window as he said this.

"Master I do not-" suddenly he span around and gripped both her shoulders hard enough to bruise, had she been able to.

"Do not play coy with me!" he spat, "you told Asher to attack that girl _**after**_ I specifically told you she was not to be harmed!" He pushed his bride away slightly and she fell into the chair she had been using before, "_**I**_ am the Master here and mark my words if you attempt to harm her in any way, again, the punishment will be far more severe." he hissed.

"But Master what do you care about that insolent mortal brat!? I do not see why we do not just kill her, and then she could never tell anyone about us." whined his especially vindictive bride, God how he hated it when they whined, and Alina seemed to be the only one who did so frequently.

He growled at this blatant show of defiance, "Perhaps I have been too lenient with you. You do not seem to understand that this is a point on which I will _**not**_ negotiate with you. Am I understood?" his bride was now sulking and did not answer she simply pouted at the floor, "Alina! AM I UNDERSTOOD?" his voice was and tone were now severe and his anger all to clear for her to risk not answering.

"Yes, Master I understand." she muttered sulkily.

Dracula took some deep breaths to attempt to calm himself slightly, "good, now I want to hear of no more attempts on Miss Madison's life and perhaps you may redeem yourself." he turned and walked out of the room still agitated, Alina seemed to be treading on his last nerves more and more now a days.

Alina could not believe the master was still protecting that pathetically annoying human! This incident had cemented one thing in the bride's mind, the human _**must go**_ and she had the perfect plan as to how to do it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: That is it for this chapter! the next chapter get's interesting as we are privy to Alina's supposedly great paln. I said I would list the pairings so here they are:**

**Natalie and Vladislaus (this one shouldhave been a no brainer)**

**Claire and Van Helsing (again I think fairly obvious)**

**Sophie and Raphael ( easy to spot if you caught the little bit in Chapter 3)**

**Drac: (reads over previous chapters) you know there is very little character description here.**

**K.T.: (glares and looks discontented) yeah yeah I know! It's coming andif people really want me to I will write descriptions in my next A/N. So lay off will you!**

**Drac and Gabriel both raise their eyebrows**

**Gabe: what bit you today? ( glances susptiously at Dracula)**

**Drac: Don't look at me! I haven't tried to bite her since last week.**

**K.T.: (sighs) sorry guys I'm a little crabby a combination of too little sleep and a huge History of Western Civilization presentation on Leonardo Da Vinci tomorrow that I just finished.**

**Drac: Hey! I knew him!**

**KT: ( anime style annoyed) and you failed to mention this before because...**

**Drac:(shrug) you didn't ask.**

**Carl enters the room takes one look at KT and turns around**

**Carl: I'll just go make you some tea shall I?**

**KT: (smiles) yeah thanks Carl that would be great. What I really need is to relax.**

**Drac: (sly look on his face) Could I help? I am VERY good at getting people to _relax._**

**KT: Oh no! not you, I know the way you work, besides you are still far to set on monopolizing the plot for my comfort. You keep your eyes and powers to yourself!**

**Drac: (pouts)**

**Gabe: (laughs at him) nice try Vlad. Pay up!**

**KT: wait you bet him to try and get him to Hypnotize me?**

**Gabe: uh... no?**

**KT: Oh you are both sooo mature! I'm going to go work on "Once Upon All Hallow's Eve" to work off my frustration with you both! but first I need to have a chat with Carl about a possible OC for him at the end.**

**That's all folks. REVIEW!!! though I shouldn't have to say it.lol. People who give long reviews will get to have tea and crumpets with Carl and me... and maybe Gabriel if he behaves.**

**Till next time - Cheerio!**

**Kairi's Twin**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape and discovery

**A/N: (triuphant) YES!! yet another chapter on time! just so you know I am alternating between this and Once Upon All Hallow's Eve my other VH story. FOr those who want it though no one has expressed the need. I will give descriptions of all my original characters.**

**Alina: fairly straight forward she looks like Marishka but is a platinum blonde/ almost white. and it is naturally that colour btw. wears deep Aquamarine. Her eyes are chocolate brown. Her outfit is like Marishka's.**

**Selena: Looks very much like Verona except that she is Transylvanian and has dark almost navy blue eyes. she wears midnight blue that almost matches her eyes. her outfit is like Verona's but without the weird collar thing she wears.**

**Alina: Brunette though her hair could almost be cosidered Auburn. Her eyes are the colour of Amber she wears shimmery silver. Her outfit resembles Aleera's. **

**Claire: Dark brown hair, grey eyes, wears a lot of purple (her favorit colour).**

**Sophie: Mousey brown hair and a dreamer's Hazel eyes. she is often seen as the impractical one though she has her moments. has quiet a few freckles.**

**Natalie: she is the sister that dresses mostly like Anna not the exact outfit but the same kind of style (meaning she doesn't wear a lot of skirts). She has firey red hair and Beautiful Emerald couloured eyes.**

**Raphael: Picture Velkan with longer hair that is dark brown. and with Azure eyes.**

**Okay so that is pretty much it for original characters... I would mention Erik but you get him later in the chapter you know the one that is ... ON TIME! sorry I am really proud of my self right now!**

**Now on with the chapter... ENJOY!**

**Kairi's Twin**

Chapter 6: Escape and discovery

Van Helsing knew of only two other places Dracula could have taken the girl besides castle Frankenstein. Those were Castle Dracula or his Summer Palace in Budapest. This reminded him that All Hallow's Eve was approaching and that Dracula might very well depart for Budapest soon and, if she was still alive, take Natalie with him. Gabriel did not think it wise to mount an attack on Castle Dracula as of yet. Seeing as it was a fortress and this time they possessed no way to get over the wall or through the gate without drawing immense amounts of attention to their presence. He had decided that for the present he and Raphael would have to be content with improving the two other girls' weapons skills. Sophie was taking the groups failure to find her sister hard, despite the other's assurances that it was to be expected that the Count would not remain close to Vaseria. She applied herself well to her weapons training but the rest of the time she was quiet and reserved, not her usual energetic and optimistic self. She also was not eating as much as she should, always claiming that she was not very hungry and would have a snack later on. Everyone was worried for the youngest Madison's health. Raphael seemed to have taken a particular interest in the girl's state and took to speaking with her and encouraging her as to their quest to find her sister. One day Sophie was strolling through the corridors of the manor admiring all of the portraits of the past and present members of the Valerious family. She noticed a portrait she had never seen before, it had flowers at its base, like some of the others did for members of the family who had passed on, and a plaque that was inscribed in Latin. _Sileo in Pacis natu minimus of Valerious proeliator _is what it said. Which roughly translated by Sophie meant; _Rest in Peace the youngest of the Valerious warriors_. After reading this she looked at the very pretty young woman in the portrait, she couldn't have been older than fourteen or fifteen, and gapped at it in awe.

Gabriel was explaining to Claire the differences between the fighting styles of different weapons, mostly knives and swords, in the study where all but Sophie were occupied. Raphael and Carl were deeply enraptured in a game of chess only on the other side of the study. All of a sudden the youngest Madison sister started to yell! This badly startled them all until they took time to listen to what she was yelling.

"Claire, Claire! Come see this, you've got to come see this!" by now she was at the door, "come on you've got see this you won't believe your eyes!" at this the young girl ran over to her sister, grabbed her by the arm and towed her towards the door. Claire gave Van Helsing an apologetic look, simply shrugged and allowed herself to be pulled from the room. Closely followed by Gabriel and the others who decided they would come as well as their curiosity had been piqued by the younger girl's enthusiasm.

Sophie led them to the portrait that she had been observing only moments before and pointed at it, "look at it, you won't believe what you see." Raphael knew the portrait and he knew its story though he had only ever met his second cousin twice he knew that she had been extremely brave.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Claire.

"What is it?" Van Helsing inquired somewhat concerned; the young woman looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"That is Natalie's mum, well our mum but we are not biologically related." Claire's voice was soft as she studied the painting of her stepmother.

"Wait a moment! Your mother can not be this woman; she was carried off and killed by Dracula at age fifteen." stated Raphael unbelievingly.

"Did you ever find a body?" Claire inquired gently aware that this might be a sensitive subject.

Raphael's visage was somewhat sorrowful as he shook his head, "no much to my aunt's sorrow we did not. She was my second cousin and only fifteen… not yet old enough to officially join the fight against Dracula. He attacked the younger children of the family one day; she fought him off valiantly in their defence but was carried off herself instead. We have never forgotten her bravery."

Sophie was somewhat hesitant to speak, "I am sorry Raphael… but this _is_ our mother. She told us that when she was fifteen she lost her memory somehow and was taken in by Grandfather Abraham. He and Grandmother took care of her like she was their own child. She was married only a few years after that, then she had Natalie." the girl explained.

"We have seen pictures of her at that age, grandfather had many, and she is identical to this portrait." Claire finished.

Raphael pondered this new information. It was just possible that she had perhaps been dropped by Dracula and lost her memory, "when she did not return to us," he began slowly, "we assumed that she was dead. We never supposed that she could have survived and was unable to return to us."

This is when Carl piped in, "but then that means that Natalie _is_ a Valerious, by birth, and you two," the friar pointed to Claire and Sophie, "are Valerious by your father's marrying her mother."

Van Helsing immediately saw the problem with this new situation, " if she has convinced the Count that she is not a Valerious… he can not be allowed to find out or there is no telling what might happen to Natalie."

Meanwhile back at Castle Dracula

It had been two days since the werewolf incident. Natalie was on her way back to her room from visiting Erik, who was practically good as new, and she was totally and completely lost. Then she walked around a corner and nearly missed literally bumping into Alina. She had been assured by Selena that the problem had been dealt with but the middle bride still made Natalie nervous.

"Oh! A-Alina… um I-I will just… go look for my room in this direction." she said stumbling over her words and turned to walk away but the bride materialized in front of her.

"Do not be afraid Natalie, I will not harm you. I want to help you my dear." crooned the vampiress smiling at the young girl.

"_You_… want to help… _me_? How?" Natalie was somewhat suspicious of this woman's intentions.

"I am going to help you escape this place and go back to your family." whispered the bride.

"Why would you do that for me? I doubt Dracula will approve of you helping me to escape."

Alina cackled cruelly, "stupid girl it is not for you that I am doing this, it is for me. My master's attention is already divided enough as it is and I do not need any more _sisters_."

"The Count would _never_ be interested in me… there is nothing special about Me." the girl's tone was hushed as she stared at her shoes. She had decided to ignore Alina's insult to her intelligence.

"That may well be true," said the bride as she scrutinized the young woman, "but you are different from the others and that alone might be enticement enough for the Master, which I can not risk. So will you accept my offer?"

"What if I get caught? Then what?"

"I will not blame you, the Master can be very stubborn but you have me to convince him to leave you be. Besides I am sure Selena will protect you from him being too angry with you. So do you want out or not? Make your choice."

Natalie really wanted to go home. She knew Claire and Sophie would be worried sick and that their parents would be coming home soon. She made her decision, "I accept your offer." she said shaking hands with the bride.

So Alina briefed Natalie on how it would all happen in two days and what she was to do when she got out. Then she showed the young woman back to her room. When they arrived Selena was already there with Natalie's dinner, she was surprised to see them together.

"Alina what are you up to?" she asked her sister.

"Nothing sister," Alina replied sounding offended, "I was simply helping Natalie find her room."

Selena was suspicious of Alina's suddenly amiable behaviour towards the girl she had, only two days ago tried to kill, but she let it pass. "Come Natalie, your dinner is ready, we will talk."

They talked about a lot of things including Alina. Natalie said she had no idea as to what had caused the middle bride's change of heart. Selena believed her, though Natalie felt bad about lying to the eldest bride who was fast becoming something like a friend. Two days later after Tasha had left Natalie pulled out from under the bed the bag of supplies she had prepared over the last two days. She had even managed to save some food from her meals to take with her. The young woman quickly changed into some warmer clothes for her journey, winter came early in the northern part of Transylvania. Now warmly dressed Natalie made her way to the bedroom door to check that the coast was clear, Alina had instructed her to not be seen if she could help it. Her trip to the entrance hall was suspiciously, Natalie thought, incident free. When she saw the doors of the castle she hesitated, what if this was all a ruse by Alina to get her in trouble? She could hear a group of servants heading in her general direction and decided that it was probably too late to turn back now. She opened the door and quickly slipped through shutting it quietly behind her. Once she was outside she made her way around to the rear courtyard where Alina had told her the gates would be open. Natalie was surprised that they actually were! Alina had actually kept her word as far as escaping from the castle was concerned. But for some reason she couldn't fathom Natalie was having second thoughts about leaving the castle, there were two voices arguing in her head.

'_What are you doing?! For all you know there is some wild animal out there waiting to devour you?_' one voice practically screamed at her.

'_Well I am not very well going to remain the Count's prisoner for the rest of my life either._' she argued back.

At this point a third voice joined in the discussion it sounded disgusted, '_he saved your life twice and this is how you repay him?_'

Natalie's answer was indignant, '_He kidnapped me and held me against my will! I think that kind out weighs that.'_ Though she felt extremely uneasy for thinking that, he _had_ saved her life.

The first voice switched tactics, '_he has to let you go sometime.'_

_'Not necessarily, seeing as he is __**immortal**_' was her sarcastic reply.

_'True but he is and extremely good looking immortal._'

Natalie shook her head to dislodge such thoughts as she was not particularly comfortable with where that was going. She decided that she just have to take her chances in the forest. Then she heard a noise behind her and turned to see a familiar young wolf.

"Oh! Erik it is you… I am glad to see you are well." as she said this she backed slowly towards the open gate.

When he saw this Erik whined as if to say, "where are you going?"

"Do not worry I am just going for a walk… I will be back soon." he whined again.

Natalie glanced about for something she could use to distract him. Finally her eyes lit upon a large stick lying on the ground only a few feet away, it was a long shot but it just might work.

She picked up the stick and waved it, "hey Erik, you want to play?" he began to pant and waved his tail like crazy, "go and get it!" with that she it as hard and far as she could. When she saw the wolf give chase she turned and hurried out of the gates. Once she was through she turned to see the gates begin to close of their own accord as Alina had told her they would. She had not gotten very far when heard the heart wrenching mournful howl that meant that Erik had discovered her disappearance, that sound almost_ almost_ made her want to turn back. After all Erik was the closest thing she had to a friend in that castle… besides Selena that is. She still felt bad about lying to the Count's eldest bride but it was necessary.

"I am sorry Erik but I have to do this." she whispered to herself, '_I just hope that the Count will forgive Me._' why she thought this she had no idea but she realized that it was true. She was not quiet sure what to do with this revelation so she tucked it away in the back of her mind for further study later. Natalie planned to use as much daylight as possible to get a head start on any searchers that the Count might send after her, but her body was starting to get used to her newly nocturnal schedule and she was attempting to force it to a diurnal travel plan. It was around one in the afternoon when the young woman's energy began to lag; still she forced herself to continue for three more hours before she began to look for a place to spend the night. She found a large pine whose thick needles would provide good cover from the elements and allow her to light a fire without giving away her position. She went and gathered some tinder and quiet a few larger pieces of wood, and then it began to rain a bit so she retreated to her shelter to start her fire. Once that was done she glanced at the sky and saw a huge foreboding looking bank of black clouds approaching. From what her grandfather had taught her it was still quiet a ways off a few days she would estimate. She hoped there wasn't a horribly bad storm coming but from the look of those clouds this was wishful thinking… on the other hand she might be in Budapest by that point. Alina had advised the girl to take an indirect way home and Budapest was in almost the completely opposite direction this would be the last place Dracula would expect her to go. So far so good… at least Natalie thought so.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Count stood in his study looking out the window on his beloved Transylvania as he spoke with Selena, who had told him of Alina's strange new friendliness with Natalie over the passed to days. He had for the last five minutes also been able to here Tasha's nervous heart beat on the other side of the door as she paced back and forth in front of it seemingly deciding whether or not she should knock. He now went to the door and opened it.

"How may I help you Tasha?" he asked calmly figuring that maybe the servant needed some encouragement to tell him what she had come to say.

The young servant girl looked extremely nervous and worried, "Sir I am terr'bly sorry! I should have kept a bett'r eye on her! I…"

Dracula thought he knew who Tasha meant but he thought it best to be sure, "Tasha you must start at the beginning if I am to understand the problem. Please, calm yourself."

The maid took a deep breath and tried again, "it's Miss Natalie sir, she 'as gone missin'. I can't find her anywhere and I've looked ev'rywhere. The libraries, the werewolf den, even the arm'ry. Sir she's disappeared I even talk'd to Erik… you'll remember he was on guard duty. His partner went to get somethin' he said. He saw Natalie by the back gate, for so reason it was open. Do remember master he's on'y a puppy, Miss Natalie distracted him by throwin' a stick for him. When he returned she was gone and the gate was closed." she concluded and waited nervously for her master's reply.

The Count's face clouded over with anger though not at Tasha. He quickly assumed a look of calmness, "Tasha I want you go immediately to Erik and tell him to track her down if he is able. That is all we can do for now."

"Yes sir, right away sir." she said and scurried off to perform her task. The Count walked back into the study and closed the door a little harder than was necessary. He moved over to stare out the window yet again, attempting to hide his anger by clutching his hands behind his back. Selena had heard Tasha's news; she now rose to go to her master placing her hands gently on his shoulders.

"Do not be too angry with her My Lord. You must keep in mind that she missed her family terribly; she has not seen them for almost three weeks now. She is only human after all." Dracula knew that his bride was right. Natalie was human and a very family oriented human at that. If anything he should have for seen some sort of escape attempt or other. Selena spoke again this time her voice was filled with worry as she watched the approaching storm head, "though there is one thing about all of this that worries me deeply."

Vladislaus heard the genuine concern in her voice and glanced towards her, "what is it about this has you looking so grim my dear?"

"Natalie could not have escaped on her own, it is simply not possible. She must have had inside help as the front doors were not locked as they always are when first light comes. Also there is no possible way that Natalie could have opened any of the castle gates by herself." his bride continued to watch the storm front her worried frown becoming even more pronounced, "I do not like the looks of those clouds… it looks like it could be a blizzard on the way. It is already pouring," she sighed, "I simply pray that she does not get caught in the coming storm for I fear that she would not survive." Dracula moved around behind his bride and embraced her about the shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"You have grown quiet close to Natalie." it was a statement not a question,

Selena nodded sadly. There was a long moment of silence between them before Selena spoke agian, "I know she must have left many belongings of great importance to her behind in order to stage this escape." The count now raised his head from his bride's shoulder listening to something.

"Erik has returned my love. Shall we go and see what he has to report?" he asked as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Yes let us go, but Master?" he turned to look at his senior bride, "Erik looks up to you so and I am sure that he feels he has let you down greatly by allowing Natalie to escape… do not be too harsh with him." Vladislaus smiled warmly at her, Selena was so compassionate, that was part of the reason he had chosen her as his first new bride. It was what made her so beautiful, in his eyes, "of course not my love." then he held out his hand which she took and they made their way to the entrance hall.

In the entrance hall stood Tasha and a sopping wet werewolf pup, Erik shook himself vigorously to dispel the extra weight of the water. When he saw the count his form began to shrink as he shed his fur and reverted to his human form. A boy of about ten years of age with rich chocolate brown hair and eyes of extremely bright green. He bowed to his master and began to give his report.

"I tracked Natalie as far as I could Master. Unfortunately the rain made it impossible to follow her far… washed out the scent, but I _could_ determine her general direction. She is headed in a south-westerly direction my guess would be that she is headed towards Budapest and is, most likely, unaware of the cities large vampire population or else she would avoid it." he concluded and nervously awaited his master's reply.

Dracula first spoke to Tasha, "you and the other main servants are to travel ahead to Budapest. I think it would be best to get an early start on the festivities there. My brides and I shall follow with in a few days. Also Erik is to accompany you."

The servant is question curtsied, "yes sir, I shall alert the others."

Erik looked as Dracula with saddened eyes, "I am sorry that I could not find her Master."

Dracula's eyes were kind as he placed a hand on the young wolf boy's shoulder, "you did your best Erik that is all I ask. Besides we must remember you are very young yet and do not know everything there is to know, but you will learn. Now, you should go prepare for your journey to Budapest you leave early tomorrow." the boy nodded eagerly and ran off in the direction of the wolf den.

The count then turned to his bride with a sigh, "I am afraid my dear that Erik has confirmed a suspicion for me. I believe I know the identity of the one who aided Natalie's escape. It would also explain Alina's sudden amiability with the girl."

A look of understanding crossed Selena's face, "Master, Alina would never risk you actually retrieving Natalie, she is far too jealous in nature. She mentioned a coming blizzard to me a few days ago; you know how good she is with weather. She sent Natalie out there _hoping_ she would get caught in the storm and freeze! Even if Natalie survived the storm she would be in Budapest the city with the largest vampire population in all of Europe!"

Dracula too had realized this as he gave his senior bride her instructions, "Selena you are to alert all my loyal subjects in Budapest as to Natalie's disappearance and her description. She is to be protected at all costs. Alina is not to know that I am actively seeking the girl, and she is not to know that we suspect her treachery. She will be dealt with when it is confirmed."

"Yes Master," she replied with a small curtsy, "I shall perform this task immediately." and turned to go.

"Oh and my dear," he called after her, "let us not tell Aria. She never was very good at keeping secrets, and though I very much doubt she had anything to do with this, we must not risk Alina's tricking it out of her." his eldest bride smiled her acquiescence and continued on her way. Dracula hoped that the actions he had taken would be enough to save Natalie's life, yet again, from the plot of his most possessive bride. This time Alina had gone too far.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**A/N: So that is it for chapter six which is... you guessed it ON TIME!! (beames).**

**Drac: (Rolls his eyes at her) This should not be a big deal... all of your chapters should be on time.**

**KT: (glares death) shut up! you're just still upset 'cause you had to pay up to Gabriel. (seethes) I still can't believe he made that bet!**

**Gabe: (peeks around the corner and whispers to drac) Is she still mad?**

**Carl: (is sitting in a chair reading KT's Tamoura Pierce novels, looks up and sees Gabriel) he's behind you(to KT)**

**Gabe: (glares at Carl) tattle tale! I am trying to give her time to calm down.**

**KT: (sighs) Gabriel... don't worry about it just don't do it again. Besides I _SUPPOSE _I should be happy that you and Vlad are at least starting to get along some what.**

**Drac: (unnoticed has snuck up behind the authoress and is about to try and bite her)**

**KT: (whirles around to face Vampire king) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!! I still control this story ... I'll ... I'll... um... I'll make Natalie leave you or ...something.**

**Drac: (smirks) your empty threats mean nothing to me.**

**KT: Oh yeah? well if you don't stop trying to bite I _WILL_ do something _DRASTIC _and you will _NOT _like it. This I promise you Count Vladislaus Dragulia.**

**Gabriel:(whispers to the Count) your in trouble now... she used you full name!**

**KT: Gabe... can you take him into the other room?... Carl and I need to finish this Author's note.**

**Gabe: (nods and somehow manages to usher a rather angry looking vampire form the room)**

**KT: (shakes her head) I'll never understand how he control's that vampire when I need it.**

**Carl: There are many things even _I _don't understand about Van Helsing... and I've been helping him since Transylvania.**

**KT: 'Kay guys I need some help controling my unrully muse. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Now you know the full extent of Alina's evilness. And you know what Erik looks like as a Human! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Ever your faithful Authoress**

**Kairi's Twin**


	7. Chapter 7: Close Call

**A/N: Oh my God guys I am so Sorry that this has taken so long to reach you!!! School has been a mad house and for some unexplained reason my Microsoft Word freezes up only seconds after opening it! In other words ithas taken me forever to type this even though the long hand version of the chapter has been done for ages. Now finally all you poor people who have been kept in suspence will find out what happens to Natalie and if Alina's evil plan will work. One more note before I let you start the chapter. You can take it form here Drac the next part is too depressing.**

**Drac: (sighs) how did I get stuck with this job?**

**KT: you did it last chapter and both Gabe and Carl were busy.**

**Drac: ... (grumbles) fine. Kairi's Twin does not own any characters but her own.**

**KT: thank you my darling muse now on with the story!**

**-Enjoy-**

Chapter 7; Close Call

Natalie had been walking for three days when the blizzard hit. She quickly found shelter in a cave. It was fairly large, its stone was a warm reddish brown color her grandfather would have called it terra cotta. The girl shivered violently as she looked around her new refuge. She was glad she had decided to gather fuel for a fire as she walked she tell from looking outside that it would be impossible to find any in this weather. After kindling her fire she plopped her exhausted body a small flat rock that would serve very well as a seat. Seeing what was left of her food made her somewhat nervous, there was not that much left just some bread, a small chunk of cheese and some fruit, she hoped she would reach Budapest soon. After two days of attempting to wait out the blizzard Natalie realized that she would have to keep going despite the weather. The next day she pulled out and put on as much extra clothing as she could manage while still maintaining maximum mobility

Four days of walking, stopping off where she could find shelter whilst rationing both her food and her fuel for fires. She had been walking for about three hours on the fifth day and Natalie was practically frozen. She could not feel her fingers or toes. Her face was frozen, the snow felt like hundreds of bees stinging any and all of her exposed skin. She could have sworn that her legs were made of rubber and her body was screaming at her to just drop where she was and she was beginning to feel dangerously drowsy. The girl knew the dangers of stopping to rest for even a moment in this kind of cold so she forced herself to ignore her body's complaints. A few moments later Natalie swore she saw the faintest light in the distance and urged her exhausted body on wards. The blizzard began to die down as the girl entered the city limits, by the time she was a good ways into town it had been reduced to a light snowfall. This is when her body decided that it could _absolutely not_ go any further. She felt her knees give way and she sank to the ground as the dark warmth of unconsciousness enveloped her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward Sarnus had just finished feeding and was pondering the circumstances of this night's meal. The old woman had begged him to take her blood and thus end her suffering; she could rest in peace knowing that she had been useful in her last hour. He could sense it inside of her; pain and suffering and sorrow, her life had been a hard one and now she had nothing left to live for. He had been on his way to the prison to choose a victim from the large range of degenerates there. However the woman had been so desperate he had decided to grant her this favor, of coarse afterwards he had made it look like a regular homicide. He could not afford to cast suspicion upon himself or his kinsmen. Now as Edward traveled across the roof tops towards his home something colorful in the world of white below caught his eye and he stopped to look. What he saw astonished him greatly, a person was lying unconscious in the snow, and the blizzard had only subsided a short while ago. The vampire frowned and hopped from the roof making his way over to the prone figure, which he could now see was that of a woman, and examined her. Recognition flickered in his eyes.

'_My God! This must be the Count's little runaway, she can't have walked through that weather…can she?_' From what he could see the girl was not doing well. Her lips were tinged blue, her skin was pale, and there was snow scattered through out her flaming hair. Immediately Edward realized that he had to get this girl inside and warmed up, and then the Count must be informed as to his good luck. Edward reached the manor in record time.

"Elyse!" he called to the head maid.

The matronly looking servant responded quickly, "yes my lord? Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed when she saw the young woman in her masters arms.

"You and some of the other maids need to dry her off and get her into some dry clothes. You should find some spare clothes in Eliza's wardrobe. Then I will situate her on the couch in the main study near the fire. She needs as much warmth as we can give her." He ordered rapidly then sent the woman off to complete her task. When they had finished dressing her Edward moved her into the main study and gently set her on the couch, which had been moved nearer to the fire. She stirred slightly waking momentarily.

The first thing Natalie saw when she awakened was a handsome and very pale man standing over her, "v-v-vampire," whispered as she shivered from her severe chill she could not manage anything louder.

Edward hurriedly attempted to reassure the frightened girl, "my name is Edward Sarnus, do not fear I mean you no harm. You are safe here," his eyes began to glow as he looked into her eyes, "you need to rest, you are very ill. You should sleep now." He watched as the teenager's eyelids began to droop and fluttered shut; her breathing slowed and became deeper as she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Edward? Are you here?" called his wife Elizabeta.

"In here Eliza, there is something I must tell you."

She entered the room and her gaze was immediately drawn to the unconscious young woman on the settee, "What is going on? Who is this girl?" she was curious rather than angry.

"I found her unconscious in the street… I am almost certain that she is the one Lord Dracula is seeking. But no matter who she is she is in desperate need of our help."

The corners of Elizabeta's eyes crinkled in a secret smile, she had not been thinking of protesting her husband's decision, "very well my dear, we will help her. Besides she is so young…" Edward smiled his understanding. The two of them had tried to have children while Elizabeta was mortal, they had not succeeded, but he had wanted to be with her and she with him. Thus Edward had turned his love, besides they could always adopt.

Two nights later Dracula and his brides landed in the entrance hall of the Count's summer palace. Tasha waited until the master was alone to give him her news, now she gently knocked on the door of his study.

"Enter." Was the count's reply.

She quietly opened the door and entered the study," Master I have important news." Dracula was sitting at his desk he motioned for her to continue, "We have found Miss Natalie… two nights ago. The word comes from the house of Marquis Edward Sarnus. He sends his regards and assures you that you may retrieve Miss Natalie when it suits you…" she had been about to say more but the Count suddenly stood.

"Thank you Tasha I will go immediately. Prepare a room for Miss Madison."

"Yes sir." She curtsied and left the room. He would find out the rest soon enough.

Not half an hour later the Count arrived at the home Edward and Elizabeta Sarnus, two of his most loyal courtiers, and knocked. It was Edward who answered the door rather than one of the servants.

"Ah, my Lord, come in I have been expecting you."

"Thank you Edward." He said as the other vampire motioned him into the house. Then he got straight to the heart of the matter, "now where is she?" Edward bowed and led him into the main sitting room. Dracula was shocked by what he saw. There on the couch lay Natalie but she was obviously not well. The girl was wrapped in many blankets to the point where only her head could be seen; she was pale, and shivered violently every now and then. The Count knelt down beside her not knowing or caring how deeply his concern showed in his eyes.

"She is quite remarkable; I have reason to believe that she walked through the better part of that blizzard. Miss Madison is lucky to be alive." There was something akin to concern in the Marquis voice, "she is not doing very well Vladislaus. My friend we have done all we can but she needs to see a doctor and quickly." At this point a violent fit of coughing wracked the young woman's body causing her to shake with the force of them. When this was over her breathing was slightly more labored. She murmured incoherently in her sleep the two vampires caught one word, "Papa?" she whispered in response to there voices, which she had obviously mistaken for her dearly departed father, and then sank back into the black abyss of sleep.

"I shall take her back to Vilakova Palace immediately. We have a resident doctor there he is very good…one of us." Edward nodded his understanding, "I shall take the blankets with me, she must not be exposed to the cold again. I shall have them returned in due course."

"Of course my Lord, if there is anything else I can do let me know." Edward replied as the king of vampires, his good friend, scooped up the unconscious girl. And Edward saw a look of great tenderness on Vladislaus' face, one he had rarely seen in all his centuries of friendship with the Count. Dracula thanked his friend again and left the house flying quickly back to his summer palace.

Dracula landed is the room that Tasha had prepared; the maid was still present when the Count entered with his passenger. A look of shock passed over the maid's face as she looked upon the girl she had been given charge of. She had known Natalie was sick from Edward's messenger but she had not realized that she was this bad.

"Tasha you must alert doctor Pemberly that he has a patient that requires his immediate attention."

"Of coarse sir!" And she hurried out of the room. Moments later Selena, who had sensed her master's return, entered the room. She had heard from Tasha of Natalie's condition and was not half as shocked as her maid had been.

"My lord, what might I do?" she enquired, desperately wanting to help her young friend.

"Help me get her settled close to the fire." He replied nodding towards the settee. Selena moved behind it and pushed it closer to the fire, and watched as the Count gently placed Natalie's still unconscious form on the couch.

"My lord I am here and at your service, I came as soon as I could, Tasha said it was urgent." Pemberly Atterson a vampire of twenty-five years in appearance with bright golden yellow eyes burst through the door. He had a jovial manner that was hard to beat; however when he saw Natalie, his patient, he immediately became somber. To the Count this was an ill omen.

"Moons and stars! The girl looks like she has walked through a blizzard!"

"An astute observation doctor." Replied his employer in a rather casual manner; this caused a look of surprise to appear on Pemberly Atterson's face. However he quickly recovered and moved over to his patient. As the doctor was about to begin his examination Tasha returned with more blankets explaining that this would allow the Count to return the ones that belonged to Edward. The two other vampires and maid watched as the doctor examined the girl on the settee. First he reached beneath the many layers of blankets and gently removed one arm from them. Placing two fingers on the vein in her wrist he took her pulse.

He nodded his head a little, "good her pulse is strong, a little slow, but strong." He murmured more to himself than to anyone else as he usually did while making the initial examination. Finished with her pulse he released her wrist and moved his cool hand up to place it on her forehead. He hissed and pulled his hand away quickly. This was when he turned to the Count, "her fever is extremely high. We need to stoke the fire as high as it will go in an attempt to sweat it out. Also I will need water and a kettle, I have a tea that will bring her fever down hopefully within the next couple of days. It should help her cough as well." He added at the end as yet another coughing fit over came the young woman. Tasha ran to retrieve what Pemberly required.

"Will she live Pemberly?" Selena ventured.

"It is still early to tell," replied the physician as he finished recovering the girl, "but I believe the young lady will pull through. Her heart and her fighting spirit are very strong."

The Count stared out the window at the swirling flakes of snow as he listened to Pemberly speak with his bride as the doctor stoked the fire and prepared his tea. However he quickly turned when Natalie began to stir, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes, which were clouded with her fever.

The doctor immediately came to her side, "where am I?" she whispered to him.

Pemberly's gentle cheerful voice soothed the woman, "it is alright my dear, and you are safe now. I need you to tell me where it hurts." He cajoled gently.

"Everywhere" was her almost silent reply, "my head is worst." Then another violent fit of coughing over took her making it impossible for her to speak further.

"That is as I suspected. Now don't talk any more you shall just make the coughing worse. From now on I just want you to nod or shake your head, alright?" the girl nodded, "good, now then Tasha I need you to help her sit up." He instructed as he retrieved the cup of tea from the table where he had placed it to cool, "Natalie I need you to drink all of this. It will help you get better, bring your fever down." Again the girl nodded. The doctor carefully placed the cup to her lips and she drank. Once she had finished the tea Natalie began to feel drowsy. The last thing she heard the doctor (for he must be a doctor) telling her was that it would help her sleep peacefully.

Pemberly stood as the girl sank into a deep sleep, "I shall check on her in a couple of days. I may even just poke my head in tomorrow; she should drink the tea whenever she wakes up though you may want to get her to eat something before that. If she takes a turn for the worse, and she shouldn't, you know where to find me. Cheerio!" and he left the room for his other patients in the hospital ward.

The Count shook his head but the small smile playing across his lips belied the action, "what a strange vampire he makes. Don't you agree my love?"

Selena smiled as well, "he does indeed my lord, but he is very good at what he does and he does lend something to the general atmosphere of the palace." Vladislaus chuckled at this.

The next five days at Vilakova Palace were extremely uneventful. The second day Selena was bringing the master some blood, as he refused to leave Natalie's side except during daylight. As she approached the room the eldest bride came across the sight of Aria peering through the doorway.

Curious she asked, "Aria what are you up to?"

The youngest bride spun around surprised, she had not heard Selena come up behind her, "oh I … I mean… um… I was just…" she could find no false reason to explain her presence. She sighed, "I was worried about Natalie. I like her… that night when Alina almost bit her; she told me it was only a joke! I didn't know that she would _actually_ try to bite her." Aria glanced back into the room, "how is she? Will she live?"

Selena smiled at her sister's admission, "she is doing well from what I can tell. The doctor should be coming soon, did you wish to watch?"

"Could I? Won't the Master kick me out like he did Alina the first day?" The Count had become quite angry with his middle bride then. She had come in while he was gone and he had come back to find her leaning over the young woman's vulnerable form just as her fangs began to lengthen. Vladislaus had been furious with her and removed her bodily from the room thus ordering her to not enter the room again.

"I do not think that the Master will mind. Come." And Selena led the way into the room. All that need be said is that Aria's welcome into the girl's room was quite cordial seeing as she had never attempted to kill Natalie before.

She was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming. Natalie did not know how long she had been sleeping before the dreams and memories began to occur. Memories of her life before Transylvania when she and her mother had lived with her father and grandparents in a small village in the west of Hungary. As painful as it was she had just finished reliving her father's death, and then he was there. Standing before her, she would know him anywhere even though he had died when she was only seven. Especially his hair, which, much like Natalie's own made, it seem like his head was on fire. She ran to him and embraced his surprisingly solid form as he hugged her back. He was strangely real, for a dream that is, his familiar, and comforting smell of pine and soap enveloped. She could see the amused twinkle in his warm brown eyes as she examined him.

"Hello my child," he chuckled when she hugged him again, "I have missed you as well."

Then a rather disturbing thought struck the girl and made her serious, "am I dead?" she asked.

Ben, her father, laughed out right at this, "oh no, you are very much alive." He looked her over, "My Lord, how much you have grown!"

She grinned up at him, "I have missed you so much. But… well… mother…" she could not bring herself to tell him.

"Yes I know what you mean. Arthur will do well for her. In fact I am now rather good friends with your sisters' mother, but that is not why I have come."

"Why _have_ you come? Not that I am not glad to see you."

He took both of her hands in his and gazed into his daughter's eyes, "Natalie you need to give him a chance."

At first this remark confused her, "give whom a chance Father?"

"The Count my dear… he is not what you think or what people make him out to be. Give him a chance to prove himself and he may surprise you.

She looked at him like he was crazy although there was a part of her that wanted to believe him, "but Father… he is a vampire! He kidnapped me and held me against my will! He drinks blood, he kills people!"

"I realize that he is a vampire my dear." He took a deep breath trying to think how he could make her understand why he had been sent here. True the Count had made an awful mistake but he deserved a second chance, "how do you know he kills people?"

"He…well he… drinks blood." The woman faltered.

Ben was patient with her, he realized that this whole situation with the Count frightened her, "yes but do animals not also have blood? I am not saying that he has never killed a human. But people change; you have changed much in your lifetime. Dracula has been alive for some four hundred and fifty years I am sure that in that time he also has changed a great deal. I simply suggest that you give him a chance, Lord knows he never got one from his family." He said as his image began to fade.

"Wait!" but it was too late he was gone and she could feel herself waking up.

Natalie opened her eyes to find herself in the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was the most wonderful mixtures of blues and turquoises she had ever seen with silver as the accent color. She was currently on a settee that was upholstered in light blue velvet, matching the rest of the décor, in front of a roaring fire. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Enter," she said not knowing of her similarity to the Count when he permitted entrance.

Tasha entered carrying a tray of food, "'ello Miss. Lady Selena thought you migh' be up. How are you feelin'?"

"Much better thank you." The girl replied with a small yawn.

The maid smiled, "you mus' be starvin' though, not havin' eat'n for three days and only a little two days after your arrival 'ere. Mayhap' you'll want to get cleaned up first though?"

"I would, thank you. Is the bathroom in there?" she asked pointing. The maid nodded and began to set out the food.

Half and hour later Natalie was clean and once again sitting on the couch. She was currently examining and apple, at least that is what she pretended she was doing in reality she was examining the maid trying to decide if her question would give her away. One thing had worried her since she had woken up. She did not know why she cared, she wasn't scared exactly, but she had to know.

"Is the Count furious with me?" she asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Lady Selena was right! The maid couldn't believe it. However she remained calm and did as she had been instructed, "Oh I don't believe so Miss Natalie. I believe he's more worried than anythin' else."

"Worried? About me?" she quickly dismissed this possibility and the strange feelings it incurred, "I do not think so. Why would he ever be worried about me?"

The maid shrugged, "I canna tell you that Miss. All I know is that the whole time you were ill he never left your side. You know the Master's not so bad, not at all how people portray 'im. He's a perfect gentleman if you give 'im a chance."

Natalie sat in silent thought as it struck her that this was the same advice that her father had given. Maybe it was true, what her father had told her about the count. One thing was certain; the Count had saved her life yet again. Natalie decided against any further escape attempts, one close call was more than enough for her liking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: Like I said at the beginning of the chapter Sorry it's late! My computer is being a real bitch! I sent Dracula out to feed so hopefully he won't be back for a while and it will curb his need to try and bite me! Just a warning to all you readers... LOCK YOUR DOORS! unless you wanna be Vamp chow or turned I don't ask him about what he does when he goes out... I'm better off not knowing!**

**Carl: (looks sad)**

**KT: Hey C - man what's wrong with you?**

**Carl: (sighs dejectedly) Everyone else has someone but it seems I am doomed to remain Celebate.**

**KT: Hate to break it to you Carl but what you did in Transylvania the first time kinda makes you not celebate anymore. but I see your point...(looks a little glum and very apologetic) unfortunately I am fresh out of character ideas.**

**Carl: (nods glumly and walks out)**

**Van Helsing: (walks past him into the room) Hey what's eating Carl?**

**KT:(sighs) he's lonely but I have no more character Ideas and so can not make him an OC of his own.**

**Van: (thinks for a while) I had an idea!**

**KT: Oh? did it hurt (smirks)**

**Gabriel: Hey! do you want me to help you or not?**

**KT: sorry... you were saying?**

**Gabriel: you have like five plus faithful reviewers, ask them to help!**

**KT: (grins and kisses him chastely on the cheek) You rock Gabriel! why didn't I think of that? (to all her readers) I need your guyses help! Carl needs a girlfriend but as I have stated I am all out of inspiration, give some ideas and help poor Carl out! also REVIEW!!**

**Peace Out!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Beginnings of affection

**A/N: Hey guys... sorry this took a while my computer is still being a bitch and I do not own my own lap top... birthday in May keeping my fingers crossed! anyway it did not take as long as the last one and for that I am glad. I have an answer to Carl's dilemma... but I won't be able to put her in till at least next chapter. But now Carl does officially have a pairing. (smiles huge smile) thanks to Erikslittleangel13 for sparking my creative juices. anyways this chapter comes to you courtesy of the school computers of MBCI... my school. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. for those who don't like fluff sorry couldn't help it ... it's vital to the over all plot. If you choose not to read this chapter because of the fluff... you'll miss some major events so my suggestion? Suck it up buttercup the fluff won't kill you!! I now turn it over to Gabriel who is taking over my disclaimer today as Vlad has mysteriously disappeared.**

**Gabriel: Ahem, unfortunately Kairi's-twin does not own any of the characters of Van Helsing only those that she has created.**

**Thanks Gabe! enjoy the chapter everyone I'll see you at the end!**

**-Kairi's-Twin-**

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Chapter 8; of consequences and the beginnings of affection

Dracula had decided to wait until Natalie's second day out of bed to confront her about her escape attempt. He had to find out the truth about who had helped Natalie and whether they had sent her into a blizzard on purpose to kill her. The count gently knocked on her door. There was no answer; this puzzled him for he could hear her heart beat in the room. He carefully opened the door and immediately realized why there was no answer. The vampire king smiled at what he saw. There was Natalie wrapped in blankets, curled up like a kitten on the couch before the fire a book resting in her limp hands whilst the girl slept peacefully. It was a beautiful sight, the way the fire played across her face made her seem to glow with ethereal beauty. It caused a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could not explain. As the door softly clicked shut behind him the girl began to stir. He sat in an armchair near the couch as her eyes fluttered open. Natalie yawned and stretched before she noticed her guest.

"Oh! C-Count I did not realize you were there…"she opened her mouth to say more but the vampire motioned her to be silent.

"It is alright Miss Madison. I am not angry, and I can not say that I did not expect some sort of escape attempt." He gave her a beseeching look, "however the truth of the matter is that it almost killed you. I am aware that you had an accomplice in your escape… for your own safety I must know who it was."

The girl looked down studying the book in her lap, Swiss Family Robinson, when she spoke her voice was very quite and would have been hard to hear had he not been a vampire, "I… I can not, I promised."

"Whoever they are they tried to _kill_ you! You owe them nothing!"

"I realize that, but I gave my word. That means a lot to me."

"I understand," he sighed she gave him no choice. The count reached into her mind in search of a name… he found it, "Alina!" he snarled forgetting himself momentarily.

Natalie realized what he had done she paled and her eyes went wide, "please you must not tell her! She will think that I told you." The poor girl was absolutely terrified; Vladislaus knew that he must remedy this at once… though Selena would probably be a better comfort for the girl than he.

"I can not allow her to get away with this not only has she disobeyed me _again_ but she has put your life in danger. This I can not permit to continue, no she will answer for her deed." He bowed to her and moved to the door, "good evening Miss Madison, Tasha will be up soon with your supper."

Soon after the Count's departure Natalie began to pace the length of her room. What would Alina do? Would she attack her? Or would she bide her time? Before she knew it an hour had passed in her pacing. The girl jumped at the knock on the door but was quickly relived to see that it only Selena with her supper tray. The eldest bride smiled kindly at the girl who, remembering her lies to the vampiress looked rather ashamed of herself as well as still being extremely nervous about her Alina situation.

"You do not need to worry about Alina for a few days… she and Aria have been sent on an errand for the master." She spoke, "I guess now I know why Alina was acting so friendly towards you."

"Selena…" the girl faltered not sure how to continue, "Selena I am sorry that I lied to you about Alina. I-" Selena cut her off.

"Never mind about that Natalie, I understand why you did it. There is no shame in wanting to be with your loved ones. I only wish that you would have trusted _me_ rather than Alina."

"I know. I cannot believe I was stupid enough to believe that she truly wanted to help me. I thought it was too convenient, how easy it was. I realized when the blizzard hit why she seemed so eager to help me. I have to say I expected the Count to be angrier…from what I have heard."

"Much of what people hear about Vladislaus is false. Though his temper can be spectacular his fuse is not as short as it is made out to be. It is only because we feed on blood that people hate us. They often do not stop to think about our alternative diet." At the girl's questioning look she continued, "Most of us feed off of criminals or animals."

Natalie nodded, "where exactly did Alina go?"

"Do not worry about Alina, the master will deal with her. We won't let her try to kill you again." Finally the bride's reassurances seemed to affect the girl as she noticeably relaxed.

Two days later Natalie was in the library. She had seen her favorite book, Little Women, on a shelf a few feet above her. Natalie stood on her tiptoes and stretched her arm out as far as it would go straining to reach the volume. Her finger tips just managed to brush its leather bound spine but there was no way to get it off of the shelf. The young woman resumed her normal stance and glanced around for anything near by that she could stand on, '_I wonder if it would be too unladylike to stand on the shelves…then again it is not like I care about that._' She thought, as she could find nothing on which to stand. She discreetly glanced around the library once more this time on the look out for witnesses. Seeing no one she turned back towards the shelf. Standing back on her tiptoes and jumped to try and reach the novel. When this did not work she jumped as high as she could, but she still couldn't reach it! Sometimes she hated being only five foot four inches. Right now she was wishing she had Selena's extra two inches. She tried a few more times to reach the book jumping up and down. Just as she was about to give up an elegant white hand reached past hers and removed the book from the shelf. Natalie immediately whirled around to see the count standing right behind her with the book in his hand.

"I believe this is what you were after?" he said holding out the book with a wry smile. Natalie stared at him for a while feeling very aware of how close they were. At the same time she realized that he must have seen her extremely childish behavior. Blushing a deep shade of scarlet she took the book from the vampire king, muttering her thanks and accidentally brushing his cool hand with her warm one. This only caused her to blush more.

As Natalie's hand brushed his, the count felt a warm tingling sensation spread through his body. Her skin was so soft and warm. His sensitive nose caught a whiff of the girl's scent, a sweet mix of sweet pea and lavender. He noticed her flushed face thinking that she was rather cute when she was embarrassed. However he decided that he would relieve her of this awkward situation.

"If you would excuse me Miss Madison? I have some business to attend to." The young woman just nodded silently.

Once the count had left Natalie breathed a sigh. Though she was not sure whether it was a sigh of relief or of something else. She tried to make sense of all the things she had just felt. Embarrassment was, of course, foremost. But what about the strange emotion that had swept through her when their hands brushed? What had that strange tingling sensation been? She shook her head at her inability to fathom this unknown emotion. She thought she knew what it could be… but no that was out of the question it was not that. Whatever it had been she would figure it out later.

Five days after Aria and Alina had left on their errand Natalie sat in the library with Selena, reading. They had been there for several hours enjoying each other's companionship and their books. The Count was also somewhere in the library probably working on some kind of paper work. Natalie was lying on her stomach on a settee with her book propped against a pillow. Selena was seated on her left in an armchair just to the right of the large carved stone fireplace with a mantle large enough to walk along. Natalie was three-quarters of the way through Little Women when Selena suddenly gasped. When the girl glanced up at the vampiress she could see Selena had her hand to her chest. Her eyes were clouded and blank.

"Selena! What is the matter?" the girl inquired frantically. However before she could cross to the woman the count was kneeling before his bride gently holding her shoulders.

"Selena," his voice was calm and firm; his eyes were concerned, "what happened? Which of them has been slain?" This revealed to Natalie the nature of the bride's distress. She had explained to Natalie the bond that all of the brides shared. It allowed them to communicate and know when one of the others was killed.

When the bride spoke her voice was soft and hollow sounding, trance like, "Alina, she is gone. She attacked the village against your orders my lord."

The count did not react to this news, "and what of Aria? Is she alright?"

There was a long moment of silence while they waited for Selena's answer. During this silence the Count began pacing in front of the fireplace a worried frown on his face. Natalie's gaze followed him as she studied the vampire king more closely than she had ever really dared, since his attention was preoccupied. Finally the bride continued to speak, "Aria is returning immediately. She is unhurt; she did not join in Alina's attack."

"How soon shall she return? We must know what has happened." He had ceased his pacing now and stood gazing into the fire, hands clasped behind his back.

"She should be here early tomorrow evening judging by her speed." Selena replied coming out of her trance. The count nodded silently still watching the ravenous flames as they eagerly licked the wood like a thirsty dog when is comes to a lake. After a few moments he turned and walked back to his study to continue with his paperwork. He would know the truth soon enough.

After Vladislaus left Selena took up his position of standing and watching the flames. She thought about the events that Aria had just shared with her.

"Selena?" she had forgotten that Natalie was still there, "I am sorry about Alina… I know she was your sister."

The bride turned to the girl still seated on the settee, "you should not be sorry." The vampire was some what puzzled by the girls response to this event.

"I may not have particularly liked Alina but I understand what it is to lose a family member. So I am sorry for you but not for her."

"You need not be sorry for me or Aria. Alina was never very sisterly and she was extremely foolish. It may seem a little empty without her for a while but we will adjust. Besides she tried to kill you, an innocent, who has never done any harm." The girl opened her mouth to speak again, "she died attacking your youngest sister." The vampiress finished grimly.

The young woman immediately paled, "Sophie?" the bride affirmed this.

Vaseria earlier that day…

The sky was overcast about a week after the discovery that Natalie actually was a Valerious. The inactive rescue party was in town to buy supplies; they were still waiting for some news of Natalie. Sophie and Carl brought up the rear of the party chattering about this and that. Raphael led the group stopping every now and then to speak with his people. As he inquired about their families and business it was obvious that he truly cared about these people. They could here some yells from further off but did not realize what was happening until they all heard Sophie scream. They all spun around to see a large white bat like creature; three of them recognized it as a vampire, with long curly brown hair had grabbed the young girl by the shoulders and was now lifting her into the air. Without a second thought Raphael ran forward and grabbed on to the vampiress's ankle weighing her down. Alina slashed him across the chest with the talons of her other foot in an attempt to dislodge him. But the gypsy prince refused to release his hold. Then the vampire bride let out a screech of pain releasing Sophie to clutch at her chest where Van Helsing had lodged a holy water stained crossbow bolt. Sophie landed on the ground in a heap; Raphael was immediately at her side as was Clarisse.

"Oh my God Sophie are you all right?" her sister was frantic.

"Yes I'm alright…just some shallow scratches. Are you all right Raphael? Those cuts look deep."

"What these? I have had worse." Was his nonchalant reply.

"You saved me again… how can I ever repay you?" Sophie asked with a slight blush that she hoped went unnoticed.

"There is no need for repayment," the Valerious replied smiling down at the girl, "I could not very well let you become vampire food now could I?"

Sophie laughed a little at that, "fine but you must at least let me help you bind your wounds. Natalie taught me a lot about treating injuries and it is the least I can do."

"If you insist." Was his only reply though he bowed gallantly, flirting shamelessly.

Then Carl puffed up to them out of breath having run the whole way, "Van Helsing… found another…bride!" They all jumped up and went to join the hunter.

Aria had watched Alina attack the girl with deep worry etched on her face. The master would be furious if Alina killed any of Natalie's family. This was supposed to be a scouting mission only to find out if her sisters had gotten help and how much they knew about Natalie's where abouts. She had immediately recognized the Madison sister's allies. Raphael from having had run ins with him before. She knew Van Helsing and his Monk from Vladislaus description of them.

When Alina died Aria felt an unbearably, excruciating pain burn through her body. She realized that she was falling to the ground but the pain was too terrible for her to remain airborne. Soon after she crashed to the ground the pain receded. She knew what had caused this, she remembered the day Alina had said they would be better sisters if they drank each others blood… Aria had believed her. She slowly got to her feet only to find herself confronted by the famous monster hunter and his automatic crossbow. Soon after he was joined by the rest of the party. The only thought going through Aria's head at the time was that she was in really big trouble. She could see no way to escape as the hunter started to squeeze the trigger. It took all of Aria's will power not to flinch at that ominous sound.

The girls, Raphael, and Carl found Gabriel preparing to finish the second bride. Sophie however was not watching the Van Helsing her attention was fixed on the vampire. The bride was, in appearance, not much older than Natalie. Her hair was very light blond almost white, with eyes that shone like sapphires. There was fear in those eyes. It was an innocent fear that would melt a heart of stone. But Van Helsing did not see it as he began to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" Sophie had surprised everyone including herself by calling out but as the youngest and most troublesome she was always having to think fast to get herself out of tricky situations, "she might know where Natalie is! After all she is one of _his_ brides right? And she is one of the three that kidnapped my sister."

Van Helsing seemed to be reluctant to speak to the bride until Claire spoke to him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Sophie is right. This is our chance to get an answer as to where Natalie is instead of sitting around guessing." As this was said the hunter lowered his crossbow a little with a sigh. He knew they were right.

"Alright," then he addressed Dracula's youngest bride, "Where did you take the girl, Natalie?"

Aria knew she would have to be careful if she did not want to end up like Alina, "She is unharmed and safe. I swear it on my undead life." Was her simplistic answer. The sisters looked thoroughly relieved by this news. The hunter was not so easily diverted.

"Where is Dracula keeping her? Answer me!" Gabriel growled.

"I can not tell you that! He would know! Master would be so incredibly angry."

Sophie noticed that some liquid was welling in the vampiress's eyes. They were tears! For some reason she could not quite explain Sophie felt bad for the bride, after all _Aria_ had not attacked anyone. The youngest sister stepped towards the youngest bride, her eyes shone with compassion that Aria had not expected.

"Please," her voice was gentle, "please tell us where our sister is? We must know and we miss her terribly."

The bride's answer was so quite that they could barely hear it, "I truly _am_ sorry but I can not. I just can't."

Van Helsing raised the crossbow again to shoot her. Sophie saw the bride's eye widen and turned to see the hunter prepare to shoot the vampire. Sophie grabbed Gabriel's wrist to stop him.

"Don't kill her!"

"She's a vampire, she kidnapped your sister. You were just attacked for God's sake!"

"I know but she didn't attack anyone." The girl entreated.

As they argued Aria saw her chance. She quickly transformed and before Van Helsing could get his crossbow up again she flapped her large wings and stirred up a great cloud of dust making it impossible for them to see her. Then she made a break for it. When the dust settled the hunter could see that the vampire was already out of range and flying towards Budapest. There was a tense moment of silence while Van Helsing tried to find words to say to Sophie. Raphael saved the girl from the hunter's wrath.

"It is a good thing you saved Aria, Sophie. Now we know where Dracula is keeping your sister. I say we start for Budapest so that we can be in position when All Hallows Eve comes around."

"Carl," Van Helsing spoke to his partner as he realized that Raphael was right and his anger at the young woman unfounded, "how soon can we leave for Budapest?"

The friar thought for a moment doing some kind of mental calculation, "well… I'll need to make some more flares, it is a very precise scientific process… it might take a week and a half to get everything ready. However I'll see if I can cut down the time."

"Alright then, for now we should return to the manor. I think we have all have enough excitement for one day." Claire suggested.

Back in Budapest after Aria has arrived…

She has told him everything she knew about Van Helsing helping Natalie's sisters. Aria apologized profusely for having been caught. The count did not care much about that. He was just glad to have the child back safely, he thought of Aria as more of a daughter than a bride. The three vampires discussed the situation at length and decided that they would not worry about Van Helsing for now. They would play it by ear.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**A/N: Howdy folks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to wait until the next chapter for All Hallows was done but it is still a ways from being finished it is really super long so I decided to give you this one ahead of schedule. **

**Carl: (decidedly happier than at the end of the last chapter) I just want to thank Erikslittleangel13! (beams)**

**Kt: It's good to see you chipper again Carl, it was really depressing for me to have you down in the dumps.**

**Gabriel: you know it was my idea to ask the reviewers.**

**Kt: (rolls eyes) yes Gabriel you are a genius... how many times are you going to make me say it?**

**Gabriel: a few more for good measure.**

**Kt: (sighs) hey! where is Vlad? I would have thought he would be back by now.**

**Gabriel and Carl in unison: how should I know?**

**KT: I hate arrant Muses. He is in sooo much trouble when he comes back!**

**P.S. for any one who is interested I now have a Pirates of the Caribbean Fic up. I hope you guys really like it and for this chapter... any comments about the fluff would be appreciated. Thanks!**

**Peace Out**

**Kairi's Twin**


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

**A/N: OMG!! I really really hate writer's block. I am sooo terribly sorry that this took... How long has it been even? Wow! Well I finally got a new chapter. You will also be glad to hear that Chapter 10 is also soon to be typed and will hopefully be up next week. I hope guys still remember what happened last chapter. For those whop don't a short reminder: OH! and does any one know any good sights for translating either LotR's elvish of Slavic... the kind that you can actually read not with weird letters. If you do TELL ME PLEASE !!**

**Chapter 8: Natalie is at last recovered from her bad case of pnuemonia. Lots of fluff goes on between Dracula and Natalie including a cute scene in the library. Alina, sent as a scout by Dracula, attacks Sophie against her orders and is slain. Aria barely escapes and Van Helsing and the others prepare to leave for Budapest.**

**Hope that refreshed your memory... if not go back and read it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Kairi's Twin**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9: Confessions of the Undead and Beating Heart

It was half a week after Aria had returned when Selena went to visit her sister. Aria was putting together an outfit for the All Hallows Eve ball, three and a half weeks from now, when Selena knocked.

"Selena! How are you this evening?"

"I am well. Aria I need to speak to you about something of great importance."

"What is it? Where is the master?"

"He is out hunting. Have you noticed any changes in the master lately?"

Aria being very perceptive saw where this was going, "what kind of changes? You mean like an _**infatuation**_ of some kind?

"So you have seen it as well! She returns his feelings I am sure of it. The only question is how to hurry them along…"

"Maybe we should speak with them first. You could confront the master and I will approach Natalie and we will see what happens."

Selena beamed, "Aria that is a brilliant idea and if we need we will come up with a plan B."

Two evenings later Dracula was in his study reading when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in Selena. What may I do for you?"

The woman hesitated for a moment then decided she had better just get it over with, "Master why do you not tell Natalie how you feel?"

The count feigned disinterest in the question, "What do you mean my love? Of what feelings do you speak?"

His senior bride sent him an exasperated look, "Master you cannot fool me I know you too well. I know how you feel about Miss Madison."

"Do not speak of what you do not understand. I have no feelings for Natalie!" he growled.

"My lord why deny it? Both Aria and I could see the signs. What are you so afraid of?"

He sighed, she was right he was scared, he also knew that Selena would not rest until she had what she wanted, "what do you want to know Selena? I am an immortal fool to fall in love with such a girl."

"Why do you say these things Vlad? Why will you not admit that you feel for her?"

"Because a girl like Natalie could never love a monster like myself." He gazed out of the window sadly

"You are not a monster!" she spat surprising him with her vehemence, "you have never believed those words do not start now! Besides I do not think that is how Natalie sees you, not any more. My lord if you would but ask her I know she feels the same. I have seen it with my own eyes."

"Selena what if you have seen wrong? What if she spurns me? No. Ignorance is bliss better to live not knowing with hope than to be rejected and tossed aside." His voice was lugubrious but had a tone of finality. The eldest bride knew that this conversation was over. She hoped that her sister fared better.

Aria had made it quite clear to Natalie upon her return that she wished to be friends and put the past behind them. Sensing the vampire's sincerity Natalie had agreed that it was a good idea. After all she quite liked the youngest bride's innocence and found her amusing to be around.

So this evening as Natalie walked through some of the palace gardens finding a place to sit it was not a big surprise when Aria came to join her.

"Good evening Aria. How are you?" the girl asked as she stared at the star filled sky.

"I am well. Natalie I need to ask you something important!"

"Well what is it?" She still did not take her eyes from the heavens.

"Do you love the master?"

"Ye- Wait what?" caught off guard she had begun to answer.

The bride clapped her hand like and excited child, " you do, you do! I knew it this is so exciting. You should tell him!"

Natalie's eyes widened, "No! Aria you cannot tell anyone! Please?"

"Why not? I think that the master would be thrilled."

"The Count… I know he does not feel the same. How could he ever be attracted to some one like me?" she sighed

"No Natalie! He loves you I _**know**_ he does. There are so many signs if only you would look." Cried the vampiress in dismay.

"I just can not! Please Aria I ask you again do not tell anyone."

The blond sighed **'**_so much for plan A,_' "Alright, I promise but _**you**_ should tell him." She said disappearing in a blink.

Selena was already in her room when Aria arrived. She looked up as her sister closed the door.

"Well? How was your talk with Natalie?"

Her sister sighed and shook her blond head, "unproductive. She admits her feelings to me only. For some strange reason she thinks that the master would never be interested." Aria frowned at this, then she looked hopefully at her sister, "what about you? Surely you had better luck, with the master?"

"Alas no. They are both in denial of their own feelings and each other's. We shall have to help them along a little I think. But first we need a plan B."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay done! That definately should not have taken as long as it did!**

**Dracula : (glares) It's about time you came back!**

**KT: ME?! You are the arrant muse! Always disappearing when I need you most! If it hadn't been for you I might have finished this sooner. (huffs) After all it was your conversation with Selena that got me stuck in the first place!**

**Gabriel: Alanna Calm down... you know he just does it to get you riled up anyway.**

**Carl: That's right! And besides you did just start University.**

**Drac: (rolls eyes) why you two give her excuses I will never know!**

**KT: Because they aren't excuses I am EXPLAINING why I haven't updated in so long... maybe Dracula needs a time out in the closet again.**

**Drac: (eyes widen) NO! I mean (clears throat) no thank you I will behave myself.**

**KT: Thank you!**

**Anyway guys thanks for reading and being patient sorry again that is took so long! Please Review. Chapter ten up sometime next week it is called... you guessed it Plan B! there's a shocker!**

**Peace out**

**Kairi's-twin**


	10. Chapter 10: Plan B

**A/N: Well it wasn't terribly late... I think. (blushes) I feel so awful that I do not update on schedual. again I beg forgiveness and I assure you that I do not do this on purpose. I have to break it to all of Gabriel's fan girls that unfortunately he is not in this chapter. Actually he won't be in the next chapter either. However there will be much MUCH more of him after that I promise. also in chapter 11 we will have a special guest. Now then...**

**Vlad: So we are back to this?**

**Me: it's your own fault for making me made at the end of last chapter.**

**Vlad: (Sighs) Very well then... Kairi's Twin does not own any but her own characters, myself, Gabriel, and the monk-**

**Carl: I'm a FRIAR!!**

**Vlad: I DON'T CARE (breaths heavily) ahem. as I was saying the three of us belong to Stephen Sommers.**

**Me: thanks Draccie ( she smiles as his face turns beat red in anger) anyways so enjoy the chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Chapter 10: Plan B

"Master, Selena wishes to speak to you in the library and requests that you join her." Aria spoke excitedly but this was according to her character so the Count was not worried about the reason.

"What is this about?"

"I do not know, she did not say." _Not technically a lie…_ she told herself. Vladislaus nodded and strode towards the main library. Aria beamed, she had completed her task now it was up to Selena to see their plan through!

Vlad entered the library and moved towards Selena's favorite spot, where he had heard of Alina's demise. He was quite surprised however to find not his eldest bride there but Natalie. He studied the girl's position, sitting with her legs over the side of an armchair reading, to his great amusement, Bram Stoker's Dracula. She looked up as he approached.

"I beg your pardon Miss Madison. I was looking for Selena."

Natalie blinked, "so was I. she said or rather Aria said that Selena wished to speak to me." At this the Count's suspicions were aroused, he thought he saw what was going on here. Just then they both heard the library doors close and lock. Natalie look very puzzled at this event, so Dracula knew she was just as clueless as he was as to the brides' intentions in luring them here.

"Selena," Vlad called out, "I know that you are here somewhere."

There was the sound of both brides giggling, "Yes Master I am. I am just going to say that we are not going to let you out until you tell her," there was the sound of whispering, "oh and that as soon as Aria and I leave the disappearing ward will be activated so that _**you**_ cannot leave. Good luck!" And then they were gone. Vlad sighed, so that was their game. He should have known, should have suspected something! Especially so soon after his talk with Selena, perhaps he should have picked less meddlesome brides. Natalie moved herself over to the settee and curled her legs up in the posture of hers that reminded him so much of a cat. Getting comfortable as she realized that they could be here for a while. Dracula moved over to the window and gazed out at the night and stars of Budapest.

Two hours passed in silence between them as both snuck glances at the other when they thought said other was not watching.

Natalie sighed, "maybe you should just tell me whatever it is that they want you to say. Then they would let us out."

He gave a weak smile, "you make it sound so easy. But this … is difficult for me." He had already had his heart broken once. He had no desire to repeat the experience. Vlad turned from the window and looked at her, the object of his adoration, love and desire. How he ached to tell her the truth… he was scared. Then he looked into her jewel like eyes and he found himself beginning to speak almost against his own will.

"Natalie, I-," he sighed and tried again, "I am … Deeply, irrevocably in love with you." He waited with baited breath for her answer. She looked surprised at his admission; he prepared himself for the worst.

"When I first met you Count, I was afraid and angry," His heart sank at this but still he clung to the faintest hope, "but there was something… a part of me that was not. I have learned much about the _**infamous**_ Count Dracula over the past month… things that no one would ever dream. Strange things have happened and… my heart races when you are near but not out of fear… not anymore." She sighed deeply, "What I am trying to say is… I love you as well… Vladislaus."

His heart leapt in joy and surprise. It was the first time she had ever said his name and he loved the way rolled off of her tongue. For several moments they just looked at each other, eyes alight with love and wonder.

"Vlad may I ask you a personal question?" she seemed shy all of a sudden.

"Of course. I will answer any question you have."

"Wh- why did you become a vampire?" she murmured.

"That is rather a long story," he sighed looking a little sad, "but I suppose we have the time." He sat next to her on the settee, " I suppose I must begin when I was human. I was born and raised in Transylvania, of course, my father was king of the gypsies Valerious the Elder. When I was fifteen I was initiated into the Order of the Dragon with my best friend Gabriel Van Helsing at my side. My father was one of our commanders and I served faithfully for fifteen years." Natalie watched him keenly enraptured in his tale, "Now for many years my father had been friends with a Turkish man named Nedim, he was a trade along with his wife Zerdali. They had a daughter, her name was Safia. She was beautiful and I was in love with her in a moment when I first met her. Father however did not approve of me marrying a 'Turk'. 'Friends is one thing,' he said, 'but marriage is out of the question,' and of course her father would not give permission for our union against his friend. We had planned to elope but alas it was not to be. How my father found out I do not know but he sent Gabriel to 'bring him to his senses or kill him before he besmirches the family honor.' You can guess how that turned out. I, foolishly, thought Gabriel was jealous and out to steal Safia for himself and it was my downfall.

"I begged God to send me back… he refused, only later did I realize why and by then it was too late. In my desperation to return to my beloved I turned to Lucifer and he granted me my wish, with a price. I would be a creature of the night and have to feed on the blood of the living to survive. Also I was to destroy Gabriel, had his, in my mind, betrayal not been so fresh in my mind I might have thought better of that condition but I was enraged and so agreed to his contract which upon my death would be null and void. This is one reason he made it so hard for me to die," Vlad laughed coldly, "so that he could benefit of my service for as long and possible.

"I returned home to confront my father and Gabriel. I was shunned by my family for what I had become and Gabriel had disappeared after he had reported the death to my father. Instead I returned to my Safia, after I had escaped my banishment to Castle Dracula. My heart shattered that day. I returned to find my beloved Safia and all of her family murdered by Turks as traitors to their country men." Natalie gasped her eyes filling as a single tear escaped her eye such was the compassion and love that she felt for the man before her, "the first thing I did was hunt down the bastards who had killed them, for Nedim was like a second father to me. A few years after I began to find my first set of brides. I tried to drown my sorrow until I convinced myself that I felt nothing and had become hollow.

"But my wonderful Natalie. _**You**_ have changed all that; _**You**_ have made me feel again. It is _**You**_ to whom I owe this new life and viberance."

She simply sat in awed silence as he proclaimed this. Then slowly she reached over and touched his cheek. He looked at her and gently caressed her face. His hand trailed down her arm to grasp her comfortingly warm hand.

Hidden in the rafters Selena and Aria beamed at each other. Finally the master would be happy and complete!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okay so it is over the chapter you were all waiting for! Now their relationship is out in the open but this is not the end oh not even close there are plenty more bumps in the road for Vlad and Natalie.**

**Carl: Are you okay?**

**Me: (frowns) What kind of wierd quetion is that?**

**Carl: I mean are you and Dracula good now? i mean you are always saying how vital he is for your writing of Vlad.**

**Me: I'm good but I think-**

**Vlad: you are just lucky that I am the bigger person and haven't declared war.**

**Me: (gets in his face) whatever you totally started it!**

**Vlad: yes (smirks) and now I'm going top finish it. (kisses the authoress passionately as she melts)**

**Me: um....okay.... that was... GAH damn you! You have disrupted my thought processes!!**

**Vlad: (smirks infuriatingly) yes apparently I have but YOU enjoyed it. Didn't you?!**

**Me: (mutters) Damn your smug hot little ass.**

**Vlad: sorry what was that?**

**Me: (blushes like Crazy) um.... uh.... NOTHING!!**

**Vlad: (stalks towards her seductively) oh that was not nothing...**

**Me: (laughs nervously) Um... GABRIEL!! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO - (Dracula covers her mouth) MMMPH!!!**

**Carl: (flees the room to find said monster hunter as Dracula attempts to seduce the Authoress)**

**Gabriel: (just misses Carl) What? What is i- (jaw drops open seeing the Vampire king once again kissing Kairi's Twin as she melts) Um....what is going on here?**

**Vlad: I am awing and inspireing (smirks)**

**me: (dazed) uh-huh**

**Gabriel: (pushes between Dracula and KT) Okay I think Vlad needs a time out!**

**Vlad: (smirks Hugely) You can't put me in the closet if you can't catch! (disappears)**

**Gabriel: (curses under his breath while supporting the very weak in the knees KT who is still rather dazed and confused) (sighs) I guess I'll finish the Author's note then I'll find Carl... He'll know what to do. Okay readers you know how this works... review and NO FLAMES they will we used to cook that damnable vampire when he gets his cowardly ass back here.**

**Me: Gabriel you cannot kill Dracula (mummbles ) I love him too much(realizes what she has said) AHHH!! damn him!! You guys review I have to try and recover my sanity!!**

**~KAIRI'S TWIN~ **

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**


	11. Chapter 11 : Birthday

**A/N: I cannot eve begin to apologize for my lack of writing and updating. I was having huge issues with a plot point. And then I realized i should not change my story to fit my plot, I should change the plot to fit the story. I have been beating myself up about this and I hope I have not lost any of my regular readers. Again I apologize. Now we will get on with the story. Keep and eye out for a special guest appearance ^_^.**

**I own nothing from VanHelsing. Only the three sisters Raphael and Aria and Selena are mine.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Birthday

All Hallows Eve approached and preparations for Dracula's annual ball were well under way. Another important date was also approaching, Natalie's birthday. The day before All Hallows. Dracula had already begun planning the surprise he would have for the girl's birthday.

Natalie was in the library reading when he found her a week before her birthday, "Natalie… I have a gift for you." He purred in her ear.

The young woman giggled and turned to look at him, "A gift for me? Vlad you really shouldn't have."

"Oh yes I should. After all if I cannot celebrate my love's birthday who can?" he smiled, "Now close your eyes and let me guide you."

Natalie smiled and stood up closing her eyes. She let him lead her through the castle by one hand the other out to the side just in case. It was a fairly long walk from the library, "Vlad," she laughed, "Where on earth are you taking me?" She heard him open a door, which he led her through and close it… whereever they were it was very warm.

"All right you can open your eyes."

She did as he told her and gasped in amazement; "Oh Vlad this is so beautiful!" they were in a large green house filled with tropical plants.

"And it is all yours Meu dragoste," He said softly as he placed his hands gently on her shoulder, "Your own private garden, you have my leave to do what so ever you desire to this garden."

She turned around and hugged him pecking him on each cheek, "Thank you Vlad."

"And tomorrow Selena and Aria will take you shopping in the city." He smiled, that would give him time to explain things to his special guest he hoped.

Dracula was sitting in his study when Tasha knocked, "Enter." He said.

"My lord that guest has arrived." She curtsied.

"Thank you Tasha. Bring Natalie to me and then you may show him in."

A few moments later Natalie entered wearing a dress she had bought that afternoon. It was simple, silvery white fabric with small blue flowers embroidered along the hem and sleeves, "You wanted to see me Vlad?"

"Yes my love… you are lovely in that dress." He smiled. Tasha showed in his guest the man gasped.

"You! I thought we were rid of you!" In the doorway stood Abraham Van Helsing.

Natalie gasped, "G-Grandfather!"

The doctor/monster hunter gaped, "Natalie what are you doing here? And with this monster!"

"Please Grandfather he isn't what you think…"

He didn't let her finish, "Whatever spell you have on her release her at once."

Dracula stood his eyes flaming with indignation, "I would never do such a thing to Natalie."

"Please!" She ran between the two of them, "Vlad please… let me speak with him alone." The vampire king sighed and nodded.

"Take whatever time you need Meu dragoste." He sat back down.

Natalie took her grandfather's hand and lead him out of the room, "We need to talk grandfather, Please come with me." She lead him to her green house where she knew they would be alone.

"Natalie explain this! That thing is a monster beyond imagining you should not associate with such a creature."

"He is not a monster grandfather. Maybe he was once, I cannot say but he is different now. He is changed… and I love him." He grandfather looked shocked, "I will tell you… just listen," and with that she told him her story of meeting the count and learning to see beyond his reputation to the man beneath all that.

By the end Abraham was smiling, he still seemed reluctant but, "You truly love him. I see now, no spell could replicate the devotion you have for him." He hugged her tightly, "If you say he is no longer the creature he was I will give him the benefit of the doubt. I wish you to be happy. But where are your sisters?"

"They are not here. They do not know yet, they may not know for a while… I want to tell them, to see them, but I don't want to hurt Vlad." He hugged her tight.

"Do what you feel is right Natalie. You have a good heart and good sense in your head." He chuckled, "I am sure your sisters will understand."

Natalie spent the whole day with her grandfather telling him all about her adventure and catching up with him and her grandmother. That evening they sat at dinner with Vladislaus. Natalie had been worried that her grandfather and love might be at each other's throats all night, surprisingly they got along rather well. After inviting her grandfather to stay for All Hallows, which he politely declined, Natalie bid him good night and kissed Vlad on the cheek.

Days passed and Natalie fretted over the fact that she had still not found the right gown to wear for All Hallows. There was a knock on the door and Aria came in grinning, "I forgot your birthday present so I figured I would give it to you now." She held out a large flat box.

"Oh Aria you didn't have to go to all of that trouble." She said and placed it on the bed and lifted the lid gasping at the contents.

"Well I knew you had no dress yet for tomorrow evening." She grinned, "Do you like it?"

Natalie pulled it out of the box grinning, "Oh Aria it is perfect!" the dress was a lovely violet color the bodice was embroidered with small silver flowers and the neck line dipped just enough to show a little bit of cleavage. It was tasteful and would bring out her eyes beautifully.

Aria embraced the young woman she considered a younger sister, "I am so glad you like it…" then she giggled happily and smiled mischivious, "Just wait until Vladislaus sees you. He will be even more in love than he was before."

Natalie blushed but she smiled happily, she was looking forward to the ball unaware that her rescue party was closing in, already they had entered the city and began to plan their rescue…

* * *

**A/N: The end...of this chapter! Mwahaha! Sorry again about the lateness T_T**

**KT: *looks around for dracula and sighes in relief not seeing him***

**Dracula: *sneeks up behind KT and whispers in her ear* Looking for me?**

**KT: *screams and jumps three feet in the air* You stay away from me. You're tricks won't work this time. **

**Dracula: Oh please it was just one kiss.**

**KT: *phoenix wright style* HOLD IT! *back to normal* It was two kisses and you made me...*shuts up***

**Dracula: Admit that you love me. *smirks* you cannot hide anything from a vampires ears.**

**KT: *glares* don't make me castrate you.**

**OKAY PPL! Review please! I am dying for feed back on this chapter. Was bringing in Abe Van Helsing too weird?  
**


	12. Chapter 12: All Hallows

**A/N: Woot another chapter! this one is on time. I am hopefully gonna keep to a schedual of posting at least every week, two weeks at the most. I hope. I have to say i expected more reviews but I guess most of my regulars have moved on. I am sad about that but I will perservere and finish this story for everyone else. There aren't that many more chapters to squeeze out of this story.**

**I do not own anything from Van Helsing. My Characters are my own.**

**Enjoy**

**Kairi's twin  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: All Hallows

The night of All Hallows arrived and Vilakova Palace was a buzz with excitement. Tonight the Count's lover would be formally introduced to his vampire court. The count hummed happily as his valet, Erik actually, helped him dress. "You seem happy tonight master." The wolf boy smiled.

"Indeed. Tonight I will declare my love for Natalie to all of my court. I will free my brides of their obligations so that Natalie will be my only love." He chuckled thinking how shocked his courtiers would be.

On the other side of the castle Tasha was helping Natalie to prepare for the festivities. She had on the dress and was twirling in front of the mirror, "it is so gorgeous!"

"Miss, please sit down! I have to do your hair and make up yet!" Natalie sat at the vanity as Tasha began to straighten her wavy, flaming hair. Then she curled it and artfully arranged the ringlets so that they cascaded down her back and around her face, a waterfall of red curls. Natalie watched awed, having always bee more of a tomboy she had never put in this much effort to getting ready before. Then again she had never had anyone to get ready for.

"Now for your face." Tasha said cheerily. She brushed on some red powder that made her cheeks rosy and a very small amount of lip rouge. Tasha added some earrings and a necklace.

Natalie looked down at it and let out an awed breath. It was a sliver rose on a fine chain, "Tasha where did this come from?"

"Master Dracula insisted you wear that tonight miss." She smiled, "It looks very well with the dress. Don't you think miss?"

"It is beautiful." She murmured running her fingers down a chain so fine it could have been water.

Dracula paced in the main hall at the bottom of the stairs, "What is taking so long." He murmured.

Selena laughed, "Honestly Vlad you make it sound like you have never waited for a woman before. She will be here."

Vladislaus turned to narrow his eyes at her teasing… then at the smile she directed to the stairs behind him he turned back. His jaw nearly hit the floor. Natalie stood at the top of the stairs blushing. He was speechless as she descended to him, "Natalie… you…you are more radiant than ever." He smiled and kissed her on each cheek.

Natalie blushed and said, "You are as handsome as always. I-I am so nervous Vlad… what if they don't like me? I mean they are all vampires and I am sure some of them are not half as pleasant as you and Edward. Or as gentle as Serena and Aria."

"They will love you. None of them will dare touch you when I have openly declared my affection for you love. Do not be afraid. Come let us introduce you to my courtiers." He offered her his arm, which she took smiling at him feeling calmer. He patted her gloved hand with his own and they started forward. A Harold announced them and the whole room bowed and curtsied to them. Natalie curtsied to the room and was greeted by polite applause.

Claire was very nervous being here. But Gabriel had assured them that this was their best chance to retrieve Natalie. They had broken into groups. Raphael was paired wit Sophie, Claire with Gabriel and Carl was on his own. He grumbled about this being exactly like last time but no one paid him any mind. They were all dressed for the ball. They blended with the dancers as they looked for the missing sister.

Claire gasped as a vampire male put his arm around her waist and tried to pull her onto the dance floor. Gabriel grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "I apologize friend, but the lady already has a partner."

A tingle shot up the elder Madison girl's spine. He was holding her bare hand in his. He didn't let go either. She followed him staying close not wanting to be mistaken as not being with anyone again.

Natalie walked around the room with Vlad smiling and chatting with the guests. She had no idea of her rescuer's presence. He led her onto the dance floor. She blushed, "I-I am not a very good dancer." She admitted.

"You will not falter with me to lead you dear one." He murmured to her, "Trust my guidance and I will make you the best dancer here." He chuckled a little. The music started up and he led her into the first steps.

He made her feel like she was floating! Natalie smiled brightly as they crossed the floor. She laughed, enjoying herself. Vlad smiled at her and pulled her closer making the girl blush a little.

"There she is!" Claire whispered to Gabriel pointing, "We need to get her away from him…"

Luckily for the rescuers Natalie was tiring and Dracula left her near a small couch, "I will bring you some refreshment, I shall return shortly love."

Natalie breathed a little hard and was glad for the reprieve, "Thank you Vlad that would be lovely." Not long after he had left though the girl was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pulled into a hidden hall.

"Natalie don't panic it's me." Claire whispered.

Natalie spun around, "Claire!" she hugged her sister enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?"

"we are rescuing you of course silly. Gabriel Van Helsing came to help us and Raphael Valerious returned as well. Come on we need to go and meet them in the entrance hall."

"but-" her attempt at protest went unheeded and she was practically dragged towards the entrance hall.

Gabriel, who had gone to tell the others met them there. Sophie ran forward and practically tackled Natalie. The red head laughed and hugged her younger sister, "It is good to see you both."

"We should leave as soon as possible." Raphael said after a few moments, "not to cut short the family reunion. However there is a better place for such things." The rest agreed. Natalie wanted to protest that she couldn't leave. She looked curiously at Van Helsing. He and Vlad had been best friends… he was an arch-angle incarnated. She glanced back to the ball… had Vlad found her missing now?

Carl was watching Natalie closely, he saw her indecision and was puzzled by it and was the only one who caught Natalie's small sigh, "Yes… We should go."

The entrance hall was now silent and empty. From the deep shadows beneath the stairs Erik emerged. He looked after Natalie his eyes confused and sad.

"Erik," The count had come out to the entrance hall looking for Natalie. He saw the look on the werewolf's face, "Where is she?"

"My lord, She… She left with her sisters…"

"And Gabriel and that Valerious as well…" Vladislaus murmured. She would have felt she had to leave with her sisters. Natalie always thought of others before herself. Vlad smiled a little sadly, "She will come back Erik. You need not worry about that."

As the carriage bumped along the road back towards Vaseria sleep would not come to Natalie. She looked up at the crescent moon and the stars. Tears escaped her eyes, "I am sorry Vlad…" she whispered, "Please forgive me."

What she did not know was Sophie was not quite asleep yet, the only witness to her apology. Sleepily the young girl wondered who Vlad was and why Natalie was apologizing as she fell asleep on Claire's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Rescue completed. Too bad the rescue-ee didn't want to be rescued to begin with. I hope I made Vladislaus romantic enough with out being cheesy!**

**Dracula: Oh? Romantic Am I? (smirks)**

**KT: (annoyed) In the story. In reality as a muse you are a drama queen.**

**Dracula: (rolls his eyes and kisses KT senseless again)**

**KT: (regaining her senses) Romantic and... whatever that was are not the same thing.**

**OKAY GUYS REVIEW TIME! I hope to recieve a few more than last chapter. PLEASE let me know how I am going I cannot improve other wise.**

**KAIRI'S TWIN  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Taken Again

**A/N: Here is another chapter. A little later than I would like but I had a little trouble writing this one. This takes place in the days after Natalie has been rescued. I hope you guys like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Van Helsing , their creation belongs to the ever brilliant Stephen Sommers. Natalie, Claire, Sophie, Raphael, and the brides belong to me.**

**Kairi's Twin**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Missing You

It had been three days since the motley group of heroes had saved Natalie from Vilakova Palace. There was one problem though; Natalie did not exactly seem thrilled to be home. She was very curious about Gabriel and had accepted Raphael's apology for not warning them about the vampires graciously. None of that was a problem of course. What was the problem was her odd behaviour. Natalie did not eat very much in the last three days, she picked at her food pushing it around the plate, but when anyone ask what was wrong she would just smile brightly and assure them all that she was fine. She spent more time in the library than she ever had before and most of what she read were histories of the Valerious family and when she was in the same room with the others she spoke very little and often sat by the windows looking out at the moon and stars. None of them could figure out what was the matter with Natalie especially since she insisted that nothing was wrong. It was not until the fourth evening that she gave them anything to really worry about…

They were all sitting in the den. Claire and Carl were playing chess. Raphael entertained Sophie with storied from the long fight against Dracula, Gabriel sat nearby also listening. Natalie was sitting by the window as usual but tonight she did not look out the window she was focused on what Raphael was saying. He was giving an account of how the war with Dracula had started. The Valerious said some terrible things about Vladislaus and Natalie couldn't stand it anymore, "How do you know all of these things about him? How do you know whether his heart is evil or not? I am assuming that no one has ever told his side of the story before."

Everyone looked at her shocked, "Natalie… why are you-? He kidnapped you and held you against your will!" Claire said.

"As an act of self-preservation. He didn't want to bring hunters down on himself. I have obviously not been mistreated you can see that easily enough yourselves."

There was silence. No one had expected Natalie to take Dracula's side, after all he had done to her, "Natalie… are you feeling all right?" Claire asked slowly.

"Why does there have to be something wrong with me to stand up for someone who is being judged based on a single account! Who even told the story to begin with? Valerious the elder. No one ever tried to find out different they just took his word for it!"

Raphael stood, "And you would have us believe the word of a blood sucking leech instead?"

Everyone sat in shocked silence when Natalie walked over and slapped him, "You shouldn't speak of what you don't understand!" She said and stormed from the room.

Her sisters were totally thrown… Sophie gave Raphael an apologetic look and ran after her sister to find out what was the matter. "Apparently tact takes a little time to learn." Claire teased him a little to lighten the mood.

"Apparently…" Raphael said, "That is the second time a girl in this family has attacked me." He smiled a little and chuckled, "But… Your sister's words worry me. She could easily be suffering from Stockholm, perhaps Dracula even did something to help her along the way."

"Or she could be telling the truth," Claire pointed out, always one to be fair, "the truth is she is right. None of your family ever really tried to discover the truth and all your history books are repititons of the earlier ones written by Valerious the Elder who is obviously a little biased."

Raphael was silent. Gabriel watched Claire, "he is a monster. He can't feel love, pain, sorrow, he has no emotion only an imitation." Claire frowned slightly, she had come to love Gabriel but the finality in the tone of his voice worried her.

Natalie was hiding in the library a little shocked by her own behaviour, but how could she just sit by as he said such horrible things about Vladislaus? It was killing her not to tell her sisters how she really felt… but if Gabriel or Raphael found out? They would probably mark it down as Stockholm syndrome or that Dracula had bewitched her or some such ridiculous thing. She sighed and sat on one of the wide windowsills looking out at the moon again. Natalie wasn't a fool she knew Vladislaus had killed members of he Valerious family, but they had usually attacked him first. If any human had done that it would be an easy case of self-defence. A heavy sigh escaped her lips leaving a foggy smudge on the glass.

"Do you miss me so much my dear?" A smooth male voice came from shadows and Natalie spun to see who it was. Vladislaus smiled down at her softly, "Surprise."

Natalie jumped up and threw her arms around him, "Vlad! Yes! Yes I missed you. But what are you doing here? If Raphael or Gabriel come…"

He softly placed his finger against her lips silencing her, "I could not stay away." He said softly, "The risks be damned, after all Gabriel is not a werewolf anymore they have no weapons that can do me any real harm."

Natalie hugged him close, "I am so sorry… I did not want to leave surely you know that."

"I believe you Mea Dragostea ." He murmured stroking her hair softly, he should really be going he knew it… but he could not stand to be parted from her again, "Come with me love… come away with me." The pleading in his voice was awful for Natalie to hear.

"But my sisters…"

"They are not ready to accept us, not yet. Gabriel certainly will not… come with me…"

"I-I want to… I- I do…" she hesitated looking back towards the door of the library unaware that Sophie was hiding behind a book shelf not too far off listening to everything.

"I will not keep you from them mea dragostea," he murmured wrapping his arms around her waist, "But they will need to adjust to the idea and I cannot stand to be parted from you again. If you will not come to me then I will stay here with you until you are ready."

"Oh Vladislaus… you put yourself in too much danger. Do you not think that Van Helsing came prepared this time? He knows your weakness, you cannot stay." She bit her lip, "But I too do not wish to be parted from you…" she sighed and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "Let's go back to castle Dracula then… I will think of how to tell my sisters the news and we will have to figure out how to deal with Gabriel and Raphael."

"Indeed we shall, but for now we will take our leave before someone comes looking for you." He pressed his forehead affectionately to hers and tightened his grip around her waist so that it was firmer.

Sophie dashed out from behind the book shelf as the flapping of wings signaled their departure and she looked after her sister very confused and a little frightened. Was Natalie under some kind of spell? Or had all of the words she and Dracula had spoken been true? Could they really be in love? She hesitated a moment longer and then ran off to tell the others that Natalie was once again in Dracula's possession.

Gabriel and Raphael's reactions were immediate, they gathered their weapons and prepared to go after the girl. Claire hung back pondering everything that had occurred and asking of herself many of the same questions as Sophie and thinking that it could just be possible.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it folks. Dracula came to rescue his love from her rescuers... talk about confusing irony XD**

**Mea Dragostea - My Love (that is in Romanian just so you know) Let me know how this chapter was I need feed back to make my writing better.**

**Vlad: (reads chapter over my shoulder) You are trying to make them kill me aren't you?**

**KT: (rolls eyes) They would try to kill you anyway. Besides if you hadn't come to get her I would have had her find out how to work the mirror from Gabriel.**

**Vlad: Well I suppose we are in love so it makes sense.**

**Natalie: (standing in doorway hands on hips) You SUPPOSE we are in love?**

**KT: (sing-song voice) Valdislaus' in trouble! (grins wickedly)**

**OKAY guys that is it for this chapter remember to REVIEW.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Matters

**A/N: DEAR GOD! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! I AM SO SORRY I LEFT THIS FOR SO LONG! I have not one excuse this time really except for laziness. I apologize profusedly. and you have all been so patient too T_T.**

**Gabriel: (Pats KT's Back) there there... (clears throat) Kairi's Twin owns nothing but her own characters and the plot, the rest belongs to Stephen Sommers.**

**KT: Thanks Gabriel (sniffles) Enjoy the long, long, LONG awaited chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Family Matters

The next morning Natalie was awakened by a soft knock on the door as Tasha gingerly entered the room, "Ah I'm sorry miss I hope I dinna wake you."

"Mmm no not at all Tasha. I shouldn't sleep too late anyway." She smiled warmly at the servant girl.

"There's a bath ready if you like miss and I will bring your breakfast up." She curtsied as Natalie smiled and ducked into the washroom.

It was not long until Natalie had eaten her breakfast and went to look for Vladislaus, Selena or Aria. She was crossing the entrance hall on her way to the library.

"NATALIE!"

The red head spun around her eyes wide. There was Sophie, Claire and the others. She had not expected them to come looking for her so soon, "Wh- what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to rescue you again." Raphael said watching her.

Natalie took a deep breath, it was now or never, "I don't need to be rescued. I am happy here and I love Vladislaus."

Gabriel stepped forward, "But he cannot love you. He is not capable of love!"

"He does love me! I will not go back with you." Natalie backed away from them.

"You may not realize it but he has you bewitched." Carl said trying to be the peacemaker. Meanwhile Gabriel had pulled out his dart blowgun.

"No you are wrong!"

"Natalie?" Dracula came around the corner and he narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. It was just then that the hunter stuck Natalie in the shoulder with a dart coated in sleeping mixture.

The girl swayed on her feet her eyelids drooped, in a flash Vladislaus was at her side his arms wrapped around her waist as her eye lids fluttered like butterflies until they closed.

"Release her Dracula!" Gabriel demanded.

"I cannot do that…" The vampire king said and in an instant the pair of them vanished from sight.

Gabriel cursed, "All of you split up and find her. For all we know he could be turning her right now."

Raphael objected to sending Sophie off on her own, but the young girl insisted that she would be fine. So they all went different ways to search Castle Dracula for Natalie.

Sophie had climbed many flights of stairs towards the north tower where Gabriel had said that the cure of the curse of the werewolf was kept. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that this tower would lead to something important. As she neared the door at the end of a short hallway she heard voices. Listening carefully she gasped, it was the vampires that had kidnapped Natalie that first night.

"Put the cool cloth on her forehead Aria. I will find the smelling salts to see if that has any effect."

"Yes sister." Sophie pressed back against the wall as the blond one she has spoken too in Vaseria dashed by with a cloth. She crept nearer and peered through the crack between the door and the frame. She could see Natalie laid on the bed still knocked out from the dart. Aria was gently pressing a cool cloth to Natalie's forehead. Soon the other, dark haired bride came into view holding a small vial filled with, Sophie assumed, smelling salts.

"Hello there small one."

Sophie gasped and spun around to see Dracula standing behind her. He was a good two feet taller than she was. The young woman backed away from the vampire king, tripped and fell into the room as her sister came around from the salts.

"Sophie…" Natalie looked at her sister still a little foggy, "Sophie it's alright he will not hurt you. None of them will."

She looked over her shoulder at Natalie. She seemed like her old self except for being in love with Dracula… "Y-You are not bewitched?" her voice trembled like a leaf in a gale force wind.

"No. I have been saying it the whole time. While I was here with Vladislaus I saw that there is more to him than the legends say. He has changed."

"But Raphael said-"

"I know he has killed members of the Valerious. But that was in the past. He did not hurt me even though he thought we were Valerious. He saved my life several times, even when I tried to escape and got trapped in a blizzard."

Sophie's eyes widened hearing about the blizzard but that was a story for another time she realized, "Well the funny thing is Natalie… You are a Valerious. So is your mother. She was abducted by Dracula…"

"She fell…" Dracula remembered, "She would not stop struggling against me and she fell. I thought she was dead. I meant to make her a hostage to negotiate with the family. I was tired of the fight at that point. Then of course the war between us intensified but I told Natalie I was a very different person then."

"So the reason mother could not remember when Grandfather Van Helsing found her was because she must have hit her head or something. But if she had not lost her memory she might not have married father. It is like… fate or something."

Sophie still seemed unsure, but as she studied Dracula she could see the soft look in his eyes as Natalie said it was fate and she smiled, "Maybe you two really do love each other… But Gabriel will never believe it. I am not sure about Raphael. He might just be glad to end the war between Dracula and his family, even if it is not the end he had in mind."

"I have to go…" Vladislaus said and smiled softly at Natalie's confused look, "I will not hide from Gabriel any longer. I will not let him say that I am using you as a shield. This I must do on my own love."

"Vlad no! I cannot let you risk yourself like that!" Natalie was immediately at his side and secured a vice grip in his elbow, "I will not let him kill you again. You cannot leave me."

He stroked her hair soothingly, "Hush love… there are some things that must be done." Vladislaus leaned down and pressed his lips against Natalie's.

Natalie felt her face flush with heat and her eyes slid closed as she pressed her lips back against his and allowed his tongue to caress her lips and explore her mouth in a mind numbingly pleasurable kiss. It felt like an eternity before he pulled away and freed his arm gently.

"Do not fear mea dragoste, I will return to you. I swear it." Then he vanished. Natalie immediately began to run down the stairs with Sophie, she knew they would not be in time to stop the fight.

Gabriel had stayed in the foyer to wait the other's return and listen for calls for help. He sniffed the air and turned to see Dracula standing five feet away.

"So you decided to show your face and fight like a man."

"I will not hide any more Gabriel. I am not ashamed I love Natalie. She has re-awakened my heart. This I will never give up with out a fight!"

The hunter growled feral and Vlad got a sinking feeling, "Fine then I will fight you once more. This time you will stay in Hell where I put you!"

If felt like ages but the whole transformation took only a matter of minutes. The hunters clothes bulged then ripped as his bones cracked like thunder in the vampires ears as they rearranged themselves. His face lengthened into a snout, teeth sharpened and finally the huge black werewolf howled at the moon, then he focused his big yellow eyes on his opponent.

Vladislaus backed away slowly, Gabriel was supposed to have been cured by the antidote!

That was all he had time to think though because in the next second the werewolf leaped at him and he had to sprout his wings and give a hard flap to dodge it.

Hearing the howl Natalie's heart leapt like a gain frog into her throat. She ran faster. Bursting through the tower doors both she and Sophie froze to see the wolf and vampire in pitch battle. Vladislaus had many lacerations that were not over serious, but Natalie winced as Gabriel's claws raked across her love's chest.

Claire, Raphael and Carl had also run out to see the commotion just as Gabriel delivered a powerful back handed blow to the King of Vampires. Vladislaus flew back crash into the wall with a sound that echoed in Natalie's ears like a gun shot.

Gabriel stood over the downed vampire snarling his fangs dripping with venom his eyes cold with hate.

"NO!" Natalie yelled and threw herself over Vladislaus chest covering as much of the vampire as she could, "No…please…" she looked up at the werewolf her face shining with diamond rivers from her tears, "do not kill him, please Van Helsing… I beg of you please."

The werewolf growled as it shrunk back into Gabriel's skin, "Why!"

"There are two reasons. The first and most important, I love him and do not think I could live with out him. And Secondly, he knows your story Gabriel. Your past. I do not just believe his words I have done research. Both at Vilakova Palace and in the Valerious library. Please, just listen to him."

"It is because of him that Anna is dead." They all looked at the hunter with pity as they realized he still missed the gypsy princess.

"Gabriel. Anna always knew the risks. And you killed Dracula before she died." Raphael placed a hand on this shoulder and smiled gently, "Are you not tired of all of this fighting? What harm can it really do to hear the vampire out?"

The great hunter looked at Dracula now in his human form, covered in cuts from his werewolf-self, "All right then Dracula, start talking."

Vladislaus told them everything he had told Natalie. That Gabriel and he had been brothers-in-arms and fought side-by-side for the Order of the Dragon, headed by Valerious the elder. He told of his love for Safia and his foolish jealousy that had been the end of him. "It is true I did many unspeakable things out of rage and pain. Most of them to my own family. But it was my own father who vowed that none of the Valerious would rest until I was dead."

Gabriel turned his back on Vladislaus as the vampire finished his story, "I am sorry… so very sorry Vlad. I don't know how I could have forgotten… something so terrible."

"You… you remember?"

"I do now. I was so distraught with the knowledge I had ended your life that I asked God to spare me the agony of it. I suppose this was how it was to be. Your father… he only thanked me for my service and said I could keep your ring…"

"I forgive you."

"Wh-What?" Van Helsing turned back to the vampire.

"I forgive you my friend. After all it was my jealousy, my unwillingness to listen that brought me to my end really. You were only following orders. I should have trusted my friend." The two men shook hands smiling, hunter and vampire united as friends once more.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end. But just to put a neat little bow on it there will be and Epilogue and then I will post a poll on my Profile to see if you guys want a sequel and what you think it should be ^^.**

**Vlad: So you are now ignoring the lateness of this chapter? After you abandon me for so long! You haven't written anything with me in it for ... MONTHS... ALMOST A YEAR IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN.**

**KT: (figgits uncomfortably) Only since March... that is ...four months... OKAY so I know it is bad. I already apologized PROFUSELY! Besides I needed a good wrap up chapter. It is hard to write you and Gabriel GETTING ALONG! It is easier to write you trying to rip eachother's throats out. Also I will add a note about Carl's pairing as I lied and never actually put her in a chapter... Sorry Carl.**

**Carl: That's all right. As long as people know she is there ^_^**

**KT: (blinks ... then looks at Dracula) Why can't you be more like Carl...?**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER! PLEASE! It has been a great time writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Epilogue WILL be up next weekend as I am crippled by a dislocated knee cap and cannot get out of me Kneebrace until Aug 2nd.**

**Love all my frequent reviewers and fans lots 3**

**Kairi's-Twin**


	15. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

It was three days after the truce had been agreed to that Natalie's mother and stepfather returned from their trip to England. Their mother, Adelaide, was very surprised to discover that she and therefore her daughter were descendants of the Valerious. She was even more shocked to learn that he daughter was in love with the Count Dracula. However it did not take long for Vladislaus to charm both parents and to assure them that he meant no one any harm. Of course the whole adventure had to be relayed but in the end the Madison's were happy to accept that their daughter was happy with her love and agreed that if a marriage was what Natalie desired then one would be planned.

Gabriel stayed with them for a whole other month before he and Claire finally declared their own feelings for each other, resulting in a lot of ribbing from Raphael and Carl. The friar had managed to re-kindle the flame between himself and the barmaid he had rescued their fist time in Transylvania, which he had been teased mercilessly about of course.

As for Raphael, he and Sophie had already known their own feelings for a while and they had no qualms about expressing themselves. Raphael had insisted on waiting until Sophie turned sixteen to marry.

Three months after their first rocky introduction as prisoner and captor, Natalie and Vladislaus stood in the front hall of Valerious manor, at the top of the main stairs. They were now joined and loving husband and wife, for all eternity and beyond.

* * *

**A/N: This really is the end. I hope you guys had a good time. Now I can go and finish one of my other many neglected stories ^_^;**

**Vlad: You mean like Once Upon All Hallow's Eve, Amelia of Mirkwood, Lian's Tale?**

**KT: (irritated) Yes Vlad those ones. If you are not careful I will write All Hallows LAST. And don't think you can kiss your way out of this one. Do Not, I repeat DO NOT, Ruin my good mood and finishing this story.**

**Gabriel: I would take that advice if I were you... Especially since she hurt her knee... crutches can be painful... and easily made into stakes.**

**Finally done and planning a sequel if my reviewers so desire. PLEASE VOTE ON THE IDEA YOU LIKE BEST I NEED YOUR HELP**

**Peace Out **

**Kairi's-twin**


	16. Please Vote

** Hey guys I notice that no one else has voted. I would really like feed back from you guys if you have any idea. Please vote it would be such a huge help to my creative process. The Poll is on my profile page and it would be so helpful and I will love you all for your help. That and you guys will get a new story with Natalie and the gang with a few new characters to love as well.  
**


End file.
